Los Puentes de Madison
by peluches0901
Summary: UA. Ella llevaba una vida tranquila junto a su esposo Darien Chiba. Hasta que un dia aparecio en su vida el fotografo y autor Seiya Kou.
1. Prologo

Bueno si alguna leyó este libro o vio la película espero que les guste como hice la adaptación, por el nombre del libro obviamente no se puede situar en Tokio no apareceran todos los personajes aclaro por las dudas!, si les gusta de que trata la historia háganmelo saber y continuo haciéndolo.

Bien aclarado esto les dejo el prologo besitossss

Adaptación de: Los puentes de Madison County  
Autor: Robert James Waller  
Esta historia no me pertenece, le hice modificaciones para adaptarla a la serie de anime cuyos personajes tampoco me pertenecen, esto es solo para distracción. 

Prólogo 

Algunas canciones llegan de las praderas de flores azules, libres del polvo de mil caminos. Ésta es una de ellas. A última hora de una tarde de otoño del 2010 estoy sentada ante mi escritorio, mirando el titilar del cursor en la pantalla del ordenador, cuando suena el teléfono.

Me llama un tal Mamoru Chiba, que antes vivía en Iowa y ahora vive en Florida. Un amigo de Iowa le ha enviado uno de mis libros. Mamoru Chiba lo ha leído, también su hermana Rini Chiba, y tienen una historia que podría interesarme. están dispuestos a viajar a Iowa para hablarme de ello.

Me intriga que estén dispuestos a hacer ese esfuerzo a pesar de mi escepticismo sobre estos ofrecimientos. De manera que acepto encontrarme con ellos en Des Moines la semana siguiente.

Nos vemos por primera vez en un hotel de la cadena «Holiday Inn» cerca del aeropuerto, disminuye gradualmente la tensión, y ahí están los dos, sentados frente a mí, mientras fuera cae la tarde y nieva suavemente.  
Me arrancan una promesa: si decido no escribir la historia, debo dar mi palabra de que nunca revelaré lo que tuvo lugar en Madison County, Iowa, en 1986, ni otros acontecimientos relacionados que ocurrieron durante los siguientes veinticuatro años. Muy bien, es razonable. Al fin y al cabo la historia es suya, no mía.  
De manera que me limito a escuchar. Escucho muy atentamente, y hago preguntas difíciles. Y ellos hablan. Hablan y hablan y hablan. En ciertos momentos, Rini llora abiertamente y Mamoru se esfuerza por no hacerlo. Me muestran documentos y recortes de revistas, y una serie de cuadernos escritos por su madre, Serena.  
El camarero va y viene. Pedimos más café. Mientras hablan, comienzo a ver imágenes. Primero hay que formarse imágenes, luego vienen las palabras. Y comienzo a oír las palabras, a verlas escritas en el papel. Poco después de medianoche acepto escribir la historia. O al menos intentarlo.

Les costó tomar la decisión de hacer pública la historia. Las circunstancias son delicadas, involucran a su madre y, más tangencialmente, a su padre. Mamoru y Rini admitían que divulgar estos hechos podía desatar habladurías groseras y manchar la memoria de Darien y Serena Chiba.

Durante mi investigación y mientras escribía el texto, solicité tres reuniones más con Mamoru y Rini. En cada ocasión, y sin ninguna protesta, viajaron a Iowa. Deseaban fervientemente que se narrara la historia con toda exactitud. Unas veces simplemente hablábamos; otras recorríamos lentamente los caminos de Madison, mientras ellos me señalaban los lugares que habían tenido un papel significativo.

Además de utilizar la ayuda que me proporcionaron Mamoru y Rini, este relato está basado en la información encontrada en los cuadernos de Serena Chiba; en la investigación realizada en el noroeste de los Estados Unidos, particularmente en Seattle y Bellingham, en el estado de Washington; en la indagación efectuada, sin que trascendiera, en Madison, estado de Iowa.

También me he inspirado en los ensayos fotográficos de Seiya Kou; y en los detalles complementarios que me dieron los editores de las revistas y los fabricantes de películas y equipo fotográfico.  
Por fin, mantuve largas y enriquecedoras conversaciones con varios ancianos encantadores en la residencia del condado de Barnesville, en el estado de Ohio, que recordaban a Kou desde su infancia.

A pesar del esfuerzo en la investigación, quedan incógnitas. En esos casos he agregado algo de mi propia imaginación, pero sólo cuando podía deducirlo de mi íntimo conocimiento de Serena y Seiya, a los que había ido descubriendo poco a poco. Confío en haber llegado muy cerca de lo que realmente sucedió.  
Pero desconozco, por ejemplo, los pormenores de un viaje que hizo Seiya Kou por el norte de los Estados Unidos. Sabemos que lo realizó por una serie de fotografías que luego se publicaron, notas manuscritas que dejó al editor de una revista y una breve mención que aparece en los cuadernos de Serena Chiba. Usando estas fuentes como guía, creo haber adivinado el camino que tomó desde Bellingham hasta Madison County en agosto de 1986.

Sin embargo, tratar de capturar la esencia de Kou fue la parte más exigente de mi investigación y de la escritura del texto. Es una figura esquiva. A veces parece común y corriente, otras etéreo y hasta espectral. En su trabajo era un profesional consumado. Sin embargo, se veía a sí mismo corno una especie de animal salvaje que se estaba quedando anticuado en un mundo cada vez más ordenado.  
Una vez habló del «implacable lamento» del tiempo dentro de su cabeza, y Serena Chiba lo describía como «un ser que vive en lugares extraños, embrujados, muy anteriores a la lógica de Darwin».

Quedan dos apasionantes preguntas sin respuesta. En primer lugar, no hemos podido aclarar qué ocurrió con los archivos fotográficos de Kou. Dada la naturaleza de su trabajo, hubo probablemente centenares, millares de fotografías. No se han recuperado. La hipótesis más creíble, y que sería coherente con la forma en que se veía a sí mismo y a su lugar en el mundo, es que las destruyera antes de su muerte.  
El segundo interrogante se refiere a su vida entre 1996 y 2003. Hay muy poca información al respecto. Sabemos que vivió modestamente unos años haciendo retratos en Seattle y que siguió fotografiando la zona de Puget Sound. Aparte de eso no tenemos nada. Un detalle interesante es que todas las cartas que le envió la «Social Security Administration» llevaban la inscripción «Devolver al remitente» escrita de su puño y letra, y, efectivamente, fueron devueltas.  
La preparación y la redacción de este libro han modificado mi visión del mundo, han transformado mi manera de pensar y, sobre todo, han reducido mi nivel de cinismo respecto a lo que es posible en el campo de las relaciones humanas. Al llegar a conocer a Serena Chiba y a Seiya Kou como lo hice, a través de mi investigación, descubro que los límites de esas relaciones pueden extenderse mucho más allá de lo que yo pensaba.  
Tal vez ustedes experimenten lo mismo al leer esta historia.

No será fácil. En un mundo cada vez más insensible, todos hemos desarrollado caparazones contra la sensiblería.  
No sé bien dónde termina la gran pasión y empieza el sentimentalismo.  
Pero nuestra tendencia a mofarnos de la gran pasión, y a tildar de sensibleros los sentimientos genuinos y profundos, dificulta la entrada al reino de la delicadeza, tan necesaria para comprender la historia de Serena Chiba y Seiya Kou.

Sé que tuve que vencer esa tendencia inicial antes de poder empezar a escribir.

Sin embargo, si ustedes se acercan a este texto renunciando momentáneamente a su incredulidad, confío en que experimentarán lo que yo he experimentado.  
En los espacios imparciales de sus corazones, pueden incluso encontrar, como Serena Chiba, un lugar para bailar otra vez. 

**Bueno y? que les parece le interesa? haganmenlo saber besitossss**


	2. Cap 1 Seiya Kou

**Capitulo Nº 1 Seiya Kou**

En la mañana del 8 de agosto de 1986, Seiya Kou cerró con llave la puerta de su apartamento de dos habitaciones en el tercer piso de un edificio destartalado de Bellingham, en el estado de Washington. Bajó por la escalera de madera con una mochila cargada con el equipo fotográfico y una maleta, y siguió por un corredor hasta la puerta del fondo. Su vieja camioneta Chevrolet estaba estacionada en el espacio reservado a los residentes del edificio.

Otra mochila, una nevera portátil, dos trí podes, un ter mo y una bolsa de fruta se encontraban ya en el interior del coche.

Seiya colocó las mochilas en el asiento y dejó la nevera y los trípodes en el suelo. Subió a la cabina y guardó el estuche de la guitarra y la maleta en un rincón, sujetándolos con la rueda de repuesto que había a un lado. Puso un hule negro bajo la rueda.

Se sentó al volante, repasó mentalmente la lista: doscientos rollos de películas de diversas clases, la mayor parte Kodachrome de velocidad lenta, trípodes, ne vera, tres cámaras y cinco lentes, vaqueros y pantalones caqui, camisas, cigarrillos Camel y chaqueta de fotógrafo. Bien. Si se había olvidado de algo, po día comprarlo por el camino.

Seiya llevaba vaqueros desteñidos, bo tas de campo Red Wing bastante usadas y ti rantes de color naranja. Del cinturón, guardado en su vaina, colgaba un cuchillo del ejército suizo.

Miró su reloj. Las ocho y diecisiete. La ca mioneta arrancó en el segundo intento y re trocedió, cambió de velocidad y avanzó lenta mente por la callejuela bajo un sol brumoso. Recorrió las calles de Bellingham, tomó la ca rretera 11 hacia el sur, siguió durante varios kilómetros la línea de la costa de Puget Sound y luego fue por la autopista, hacia el este, hasta un poco antes de la carretera 20.

Giró y, de cara al sol, Seiya eligió el largo camino que serpenteaba en dirección a las cascadas. Le gustaba la región, y no tenía prisa; se detenía de vez en cuando a hacer anotaciones sobre posibilidades interesantes para futuros viajes o a sacar lo que él llamaba "instantáneas de la memoria». El propósito de esas rápidas fotos era recordarle lugares que podía volver a visitar y conocer con más detalle. Al final de la tarde dobló hacia el norte en Spokane y tomó la carretera 2, que lo llevaría por el norte de los Estados Unidos a Duluth, en el estado de Minnesota.

Por milésima vez en su vida deseó tener un perro, quizás un perdiguero dorado, para via jes como éste y para que le hiciera compañía en casa. Pero viajaba a menudo al extranjero, casi siempre del otro lado del océano, y no se ría justo para el animal. Sin embargo, no aban donaba la idea. En unos años sería dema siado viejo para el duro trabajo de reportero. «Entonces tendré un perro», le dijo al verde pinar que veía pasar por la ventanilla de la ca mioneta.

En estos viajes siempre le daba por hacer un inventario. El perro era parte de ese inven tario. Seiya Kou estaba lo más solo que se puede estar. Era hijo único, sus padres habían muerto; sólo le quedaban unos parientes lejanos que lo habían perdido de vista, como él a ellos. Conocía el nombre del propietario del mercado de la esquina, en Bellingham, y el del dueño del negocio de fotografía donde compraba sus materiales. También mantenía relaciones profesionales con algunos editores de revistas. Fuera de ellos, no conocía bien a casi nadie. A los gitanos les cuesta hacerse ami gos de la gente común, y él era un poco gi tano.

Pensó en Mina, que lo había dejado nueve años atrás, después de cinco años de matri monio Ahora Seiya tenía cincuenta y dos, lo cual significaba que ella estaba llegando a los cuarenta. Mina soñaba con dedicarse a la música, y ser cantante. Sabía todas las canciones de los Weavers y las cantaba muy bien en los cafés de Seattle. En aquellos tiem pos, cuando Seiya llegaba a casa, la llevaba en coche a reuniones de músicos de jazz y se sentaba entre el público a oírla cantar.

Sus largas ausencias, a veces de dos o tres meses, eran perjudiciales para el matrimonio. Él lo sabía. Mina estaba enterada de lo que él hacía cuando se casaron, y pensaron que de algún modo podrían sobrellevarlo. No pudieron. Cuando Seiya volvió tras realizar un repor taje en Islandia ella no estaba. Había dejado una nota: «Seiya, no ha funcionado. Te dejo la guitarra Harmony. Llámame».

No lo hizo. Ella tampoco. Firmó los papeles del divorcio cuando llegaron un año después y, al día siguiente, tomó un avión para Australia. Ella no pedía nada; sólo su libertad.

Se detuvo para pasar la noche en Kalispell, en Montana. Ya era tarde. El «Cozy Inn» pare cía barato y lo era. Llevó sus cosas a una habi tación que tenía dos lámparas de mesa, una de ellas con la bombilla fundida. Ya en la cama, mientras leía _Las verdes colinas de África _be biendo una cerveza, sentía el olor de las fábri cas de papel de Kalispell.

Por la mañana salió a correr cuarenta minutos; después, hizo cin cuenta flexiones y usó las cámaras como pe queñas pesas para completar el ejercicio ruti nario.

Cruzó la parte alta de Montana, entró en Dakota del Norte, y la zona despojada, llana, le pareció tan fascinante como las montañas o el mar. El lugar emanaba una especie de aus tera belleza, y se detuvo varias veces, colocó un trípode y tomó varias fotos en blanco y ne gro de las viejas construcciones de las granjas. Ese paisaje respondía a sus inclinaciones mi nimalistas.

Las reservas indias eran deprimentes, por las razones que todo el mundo conoce e ig nora. Ese tipo de población no era mejor en el noroeste de Washington ni en ninguna otra parte que él hubiese visto.

En la mañana del día 14, dos horas des pués de salir de Duluth, dobló hacia el nor deste y siguió por un camino secundario hacia Hibbing y las minas de hierro. El polvo rojo flotaba en el aire, y había grandes máquinas y trenes especialmente diseñados para llevar el mineral hasta los cargueros de Two Harbors, en el Lago Superior. Pasó la tarde visitando Hibbings y no lo encontró a su gusto, a pesar de que Bob Zimmerman-Dylan fuese origina rio de allí.

La única canción de Dylan que realmente le había gustado era _Muchacha del norte_. La cantaba para sí mismo mientras dejaba atrás esa región y sus gigantescos agujeros rojos en la tierra. «Si viajas por la feria del norte, donde golpea el viento en la frontera...».

Cantaba esa canción acompañándose con la guitarra. Mina le había enseñado algunos acordes y arpegios. «Me dejó más ella a mí que yo a ella», le dijo una vez a un lanchero borracho en una taberna llamada McElroy's Bar, en algún lugar de la cuenca del Amazonas. Y así era.

Sería bueno tener a alguien, a una mujer, pensó. Cuando uno envejece se pone así. Pero sus largas estancias lejos de Belling ham serían difíciles de soportar para ella. Ya lo había aprendido.

Cuando estaba en su casa, veía de vez en cuando a la directora creativa de una agencia de publicidad de Seattle "Rei". La había conocido mientras hacían un trabajo juntos. Ella tenía cuarenta y dos años, era una persona inteligente y agradable; pero él no la amaba, no la amaría nunca.

Sin embargo, alguna noche los dos se sen tían un poco solos y salían juntos. Iban al cine, tomaban unas cervezas, y más tarde se acostaban y todo salía bastante bien. Ella ha bía tenido su vida; había trabajado de cama rera en varios bares cuando iba a la universi dad y se había casado dos veces.

Después de hacer el amor, mientras esta ban acostados juntos, ella invariablemente le decía: «Eres el mejor, Seiya, no tienes com petencia, no hay quien se te acerque siquiera».

Él suponía que a un hombre debía gustarle que le dijeran eso, pero no era tan experimen tado y de todos modos no tenía forma de sa ber si ella le decía la verdad. Una vez, ella dijo algo que no pudo olvidar. «Seiya, hay un ser dentro de ti que yo no llego a sacar a la super ficie, que no tengo fuerzas suficientes para al canzar. A veces siento que hace mucho tiempo que estás aquí, más que una vida, y que has estado en lugares con los que ninguno de nosotros ha soñado jamás. Me asustas, a pesar de que eres muy delicado conmigo. Si no luchara por controlarme cuando estoy contigo, sentiría que puedo perderme a mí misma y no volver a encontrarme.»

Él comprendía, ambiguamente, de qué hablaba ella. Tenía esos pensamientos errantes, un melancólico senti do de lo trágico combinado con una intensa potencia física e intelectual, desde que era niño en un pueblecito de Ohio. Mientras otros chicos aprendían _Row, Row Your Boat_, él apren día la melodía y la letra en inglés de una can ción de cabaret francesa.

Le gustaban las palabras y las imágenes. Una de sus palabras favoritas era «azul». Le gustaba la sensación en los labios y en la len gua mientras la decía. «Las palabras provocan sensaciones físicas, no solamente trasmiten sig nificados», recordaba haber pensado cuando era joven. Le atraían otras palabras por el so nido: distante, humo, camino, antiguo, pasa je, viajero, India. Disfrutaba del sonido y del sabor, y de lo que evocaban en su mente. En las paredes de su cuarto, había listas de pala bras que le gustaban.

Hasta su madre notaba que en él había algo diferente. Seiya no habló hasta los tres años, y luego empezó a hacerla con oraciones completas; a los cinco años sabía leer. En la escuela era un estudiante indiferente que frustraba a sus profesores. Miraban sus coeficientes de inteli gencia y le hablaban de lograr cosas, de hacer lo que era capaz de hacer; le decían que podía llegar a ser lo que quisiese.

La madre habló con varios profesores. Cuando los profesores le hablaban de la con ducta algo recalcitrante de Seiya dadas sus posibilidades, decía:

«Seiya vive en un mun do propio, inventado por él. Sé que es mi hijo, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que no ha venido de mi marido y de mí, sino de otro lugar al que está intentando volver. Aprecio el interés que ustedes se toman, y trataré una vez más de estimulado a que trabaje más en la escuela».

Pero él se contentaba con leer todos los li bros de aventuras y de viajes que encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela, y el resto del tiem po andaba solo. Pasaba los días junto al río que corría por las afueras de la ciudad, y pasaba por alto fiestas, partidos de fútbol y las cosas así, que lo aburrían. Pescaba, nadaba, caminaba y se acostaba sobre la hierba, escuchando voces lejanas, y se imaginaba que era el único en oír las. Hay brujos por aquí, se decía. Si uno calla y no se cierra, los oye, están ahí. Y le hubiera gustado tener un perro para compartir esos mo mentos.

No había dinero para la universidad. Tam poco deseaba ir. Su padre trabajaba mucho y era bueno con su madre y con él, pero el tra bajo en una fábrica de válvulas no dejaba mu cho para otras cosas, ni para alimentar a un perro. Seiya tenía dieciocho años cuando mu rió su padre, de manera que se alistó en el ejér cito para poder mantenerse a sí mismo y a su madre. Estuvo en el ejército cuatro años, pero esos cuatro años cambiaron su vida.

Por el misterioso funcionamiento de la mente militar, le asignaron la tarea de ayudante de fotógrafo, aunque ni siquiera sabía poner un rollo en la cámara. Pero ese trabajo le reveló su vocación. Los detalles técnicos no le plantearon dificultades. En un mes, no sólo hacía el revelado para dos fotógrafos del equipo, sino que también le permitían realizar solo los proyectos sencillos.

Uno de los fotógrafos, Taiki, le tenía simpatía, y dedicó horas extra a enseñarle las sutilezas fotográficas. Seiya Kou tomó prestados libros de fotografías y de arte de la biblioteca de Fort Monmouth y los estudió. Desde el principio le gustaron particularmente los impresionistas franceses y el uso de la luz en Rembrandt.

Con el tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta de que era esa luz lo que fotografiaba, no los ob jetos. Los objetos eran meros vehículos para reflejar la luz. Si la luz era buena, siempre se podía encontrar algo que fotografiar. Enton ces Seiya compró una Leica usada en una tienda local. La llevó a Ca pe May, en New Jersey, y se pasó una semana de su permiso fotografiando la vida en la playa.

Cuando salió del ejér cito, a los veintidós años, era bastante buen fotógrafo y encontró trabajo en Nueva York como ayudante de un conocido fotógrafo de modas.

Las modelos eran hermosas; salió con unas cuantas y se enamoró un poco de una, hasta que ella se mudó a París y se separaron. Ella le dijo: «Seiya, no estoy segura de quién eres o qué eres pero, por favor, ven a verme a París». Él le dijo que iría, y lo dijo en serio, pero nunca fue. Años más tarde, cuando hacía un reporta je sobre las playas de Normandía, encontró el nombre de esa muchacha en la guía de teléfo nos de París, la llamó y tomaron un café en un bar al aire libre. Ella estaba casada con un di rector de cine y tenía tres hijos.

Su madre murió durante el segundo año que él estuvo en Nueva York. Volvió a Ohio, la enterró, y luego un abogado le leyó el testamento. No había quedado mucho. Seiya vendió la casa y compró equipo foto gráfico de primera clase con el dinero. Mien tras le pagaba la cámara al vendedor, pensó en los años que su padre había trabajado para ga nar esos dólares y en la vida sencilla que habían llevado.

Algunos de sus trabajos comenzaron a salir en revistas. Después, lo llamaron del _National Geographic_. Habían visto en un calendario, una foto tomada por él en Cape May. Habló con ellos, le dieron un trabajo de poca importancia, que realizó de forma muy profesional, y con eso se abrió camino.

Se compró una motocicleta en San Francisco, fue con ella a Big Sur, hizo el amor en la playa con una violonchelista de Carmel una tal Michiru Kaioh, y volvió al nor te para explorar el estado de Washington. Le gustó el lugar y lo eligió como base de opera ciones.

Ahora, a los cincuenta y dos años, seguía es tudiando la luz. Había estado en la mayor parte de los lugares cuyos nombres fijaba en las paredes de su cuarto cuando niño, y se maravillaba de estar allí cuando los visitaba, de sentarse en el Raffles Bar, de remontar el Amazonas en una ruidosa lancha fluvial o de balancearse sobre un camello por el desierto de Rajastani.

Pasó la carretera 65, cruzó Des Moines a pri mera hora de la mañana de un lunes, el 16 de agosto de 1986, giró al oeste por la carretera de Iowa 92, y se dirigió a Madison County y a los puentes cubiertos que debía haber allí, se gún el _National Geographic_. Efectivamente, ahí estaban; el empleado de la estación de servicio Texaco se lo aseguró y le indicó vagamente có mo llegar a los siete puentes.

Encontró fácilmente los seis primeros, y fue anotando en el mapa la estrategia que adoptaría para fotografiarlos. Pero no lograba localizar el séptimo, llamado Roseman Bridge. Hacía calor; Seiya tenía calor, Harry —su furgoneta— estaba ardiendo, y recorría caminos de grava que no parecían llevar a ninguna parte excepto al siguiente camino de grava.

Se acercaba a un buzón que se avistaba al final de un sendero de menos de cien metros. El nombre del buzón decía «Darien Chiba, RR 2». Disminuyó la velocidad y entró en el sendero en busca de un guía.

Al llegar a la casa vio a una mujer sentada en el porche. Ese lugar parecía fresco, y la mu jer tenía en la mano un vaso con una bebida de aspecto aún más fresco. Se levantó y fue hacia él. Seiya bajó del camión y la miró, la miró más atentamente, y luego más atentamente aún.

Era hermosa, o lo había sido, o podía volver a serlo. Y de inmediato Seiya empezó a sentir esa vieja torpeza que siempre lo acometía ante las mujeres que lo atraían, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Pero este no era el caso, esa mujer que tenia en frente lo hizo estremecer, esa hermosura oculta en viejas ropas de una señora de campo. "Vaya que celestes tiene" penso al asercarse, y las curvas de su cuerpo que mostraba aquellos vaqueros gastados. Que le sucedia no lo sabia, al menos no aun.

**Bueno que les parecio?, a mi me encanta el aspecto de Seiya en esta historia, y ya saben quien es aquella mujer que lo hipnotizo no? Bueno animensen a contarme que les parece besitos**


	3. Cap 2 Serena Chiba

**Serena **

A mediados de otoño era el cumpleaños de Serena, y la lluvia fría golpeaba contra su casa de madera en el campo, en el sur de Iowa. Miraba la lluvia y, a través de ella, veía las colinas que bordean Middle River, pensando en Darien. Darien había muerto un día así, ocho años atrás, de una enfermedad que Serena prefería no recordar. Pero pen saba en él y en su tosca ternura, en sus actitu des firmes, y en la vida apacible que habían llevado.

Habían llamado los chicos. Tampoco este año podían venir para su cumpleaños, aun que Serena cumplía sesenta y siete años. Ella lo comprendía, como siempre lo había comprendido y siempre lo comprendería. Los dos estaban muy atareados, en un momento importante de su vida profesional, dirigien do un hospital, dando clases. Mamoru iniciaba su segundo matrimonio, Rini luchaba por el primero. En secreto Serena se alegraba de que nunca la visitaran para su cumpleaños; reservaba sus propias ceremonias para ese día.

Por la mañana, habían venido sus amigos desde Winterset con una tarta de cumpleaños. Serena había hecho café, mientras hablaban de los nietos y de la ciudad, del día de Ac ción de Gracias y de los regalos de Navidad. La tranquila alegría y las voces de la conversación eran familiares y reconfortantes, y le recorda ron la razón por la que se había quedado ahí después de la muerte de Darien.

Mamoru se había instalado en Florida, Rini en Nueva Inglaterra. Pero Serena se ha bía quedado en el sur de Iowa, que era su tie rra, conservando su antiguo domicilio por una razón especial, y ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

Sus invitados se fueron a mediodía. Se ale jaron por el sendero con sus Buick y sus Ford, cogieron la carretera asfaltada del distrito y se dirigieron hacia Winterset; los limpiaparabrisas iban y venían sobre los cristales. Eran buenos amigos, aunque nunca comprenderían lo que había dentro de Serena. Ni lo comprenderían aunque ella se lo explicase.

Su marido dijo que encontraría buenos amigos, cuando la trajo de Nápoles a Madison County. Le dijo: «La gente de Iowa tiene sus defectos, pero al menos se preocupan por los demás». Y era cierto, es cierto.

Cuando se conocieron, ella tenía veinticinco años. Había regresado de la universidad tres años antes, y había sido profesora en un colegio de niñas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con su vida.

Un año atrás había terminado su relación con Diamante, un profesor de arte de la universi dad que pintaba todo el día y la llevaba a hacer paseos temerarios de noche por los barrios ba jos de Nápoles. La incesante desaprobación de los padres conservadores de Serena había conseguido separarles.

Ella se adornaba con cintas el cabello rubio y seguía fiel a sus sueños. Pero no habían apuestos maridos que desembarcaran en su busca, ni voces que llegaran hasta su ventana desde la calle. La dura realidad la obligó a reconocer que no tenía mucho para elegir. Darien le ofrecía una alternativa razonable: un buen trato y la dulce promesa de Norteamérica.

Serena observó a Darien , sentados los dos en un café al sol del Mediterráneo. Vio que él la miraba seriamente, al estilo del medio este, y se fue con él a Iowa. Fue a tener hijos, a mirar jugar al fútbol a Mamoru en las frías noches de octubre, a llevar a Rini a Des Moines a comprarse vestidos para las fiestas de gradua ción.

Se escribía con su hermana de Nápoles va rias veces por año, y volvió allí dos veces, al morir sus padres. Pero ahora Madison County era su tierra y no deseaba regresar a Italia.

La lluvia cesó a media tarde y recomenzó al caer la noche. Al oscurecer, Serena se sirvió una copita de coñac y abrió el escritorio de tapa corrediza. Era un mueble de nogal que ha bía pertenecido a tres generaciones de la fa milia de Darien. Sacó un sobre de papel y lo acarició lentamente, como hacía cada año en esa fecha.

El matasellos del correo decía «Seattle, WA, Sept 12/86». Siempre empezaba mirando el matasellos. Era parte del ritual. Luego leía el nombre y domicilio escritos sin abreviaturas:

«Serena Chiba, RR 2, Winterset, Iowa» y, por fin, el remitente, descuidadamente garaba teado en el ángulo superior izquierdo: «Apdo. 642, Bellingham, Washington».

Se sentó en un sillón junto a la ventana, miró las direcciones y se concentró, porque en ellas estaba el movimiento de esas manos como había sido veintidós años antes.

Cuando llegó a sentir que sus manos la tocaban, abrió el sobre, sacó cuidadosamente tres cartas, un breve manuscrito, dos fotografías y un número completo del _National_ _Geographic_, junto con recortes de otros números de la re vista.

Allí, a la luz grisácea que quedaba, bebió el coñac a sorbitos, mirando por encima del mar co de las gafas la nota manuscrita sujeta con una grapa a las páginas dactilografiadas.

La carta estaba escrita en unas hojas con su membrete, que decía simplemente: «Seiya Kou, Autor-Fotógrafo» en letra dis creta.

_10 de septiembre de 1986_

_Querida Bombon: _

_Te envío dos fotografías. Una es la que te hice en el campo a mediodía. Espero que te guste tanto como a mí. La otra es de Roseman Bridge antes de que yo retirara la nota que habías clavado allí con una tachuela. _

_Estoy sentado aquí, recorriendo las zonas gri ses de mi mente en busca de cada detalle, de cada momento que pasamos juntos. Me pregunto una y otra vez, «¿Qué pasó en Madison County?», y trato de juntarlo todo. Por eso escribí el breve texto «Al caer de la dimensión Z» que te envío, en un intento de aclarar mi confusión. _

_Miro a través de un objetivo, y estás tú en el otro extremo. Empiezo a escribir un artículo, y es toy escribiendo sobre ti. Ni siquiera sé bien cómo volví aquí desde Iowa. De alguna manera, el vie jo camión me trajo a casa, pero apenas recuerdo los kilómetros que recorrí. _

_Hace unas semanas me sentía equilibrado, razonablemente satisfecho. Tal vez no profunda mente feliz, tal vez un poco solo, pero al menos contento. Ahora todo ha cambiado. _

_Ahora sé que estuve yendo hacia ti, y tú hacia mí desde hace largo tiempo. Aunque ninguno de los dos percibía al otro antes de que nos conociéramos, había una especie de inconsciente certeza que cantaba alegremente bajo nuestra ignorancia, asegurando que nos reuniríamos. Como dos pájaros solitarios que vuelan por las grandes praderas por designio de Dios, en todos estos años y estas vidas hemos estado yendo el uno hacia el otro. _

_El camino es un lugar extraño. Por él an daba yo arrastrando los pies, y ahí estabas tú, caminando por la hierba hacia mi camión, un día de agosto. Viéndolo retrospectivamente, pa rece inevitable (no pudo haber sido de ninguna otra manera): es un caso de lo que yo llamo la alta probabilidad de lo improbable. De manera que ahora estoy viviendo con otra persona dentro de mí. Aunque creo que lo expresé mejor el día que nos separamos, cuando dije que hemos creado una tercera persona a partir de nosotros dos. Y ahora me acecha ese otro ser. _

_De alguna manera tenemos que volver a ver nos. En cualquier parte, en cualquier momento. Puedo ocuparme de los pasajes de avión, si eso es un problema. Me voy al sudeste de la India la semana que viene, pero estaré de vuelta a finales de octubre. _

_Te amo. _

_Seiya. _

_P.D.: El proyecto de fotografía en Madison County salió muy bien. Búscalo en el «National Geographic» el año que viene. O dime si quieres que te mande un ejemplar del número cuando se publique. _

Serena dejó la copa de y miró la fotografía de ocho por diez en blanco y ne gro que le había sacado Seiya. A veces le re sultaba difícil recordar qué aspecto tenía ella entonces, veintidós años atrás. Se apoyaba en un poste del cerco, llevaba tejanos ajustados y descoloridos, sandalias y una camiseta blanca; su cabello ondeaba al viento dorado como el sol y largo hasta por debajo de la cintura.

Desde su lugar junto a la ventana veía, en medio de la lluvia, el poste del viejo cerco que todavía circunscribía los pastos. Al alqui lar la tierra, después de la muerte de Darien, había determinado que la pastura se mantuviese intacta y quedase así, aunque ahora estaba despoblada y se había convertido en un pastizal.

La fotografía descubría en su rostro las primeras arrugas evidentes. La cámara de Seiya las había encontrado. Sin embargo, le complacía lo que veía. El cabello rubio y brillante, el cuerpo lleno y cálido, bien dibujado por los tejanos. Pero era su rostro lo que miraba con fijeza. Era el rostro de una mujer desesperadamente enamorada del hombre que le estaba sacando la foto.

Ahora lo veía con claridad en el fluir de su memoria. Cada año repasaba mentalmente todas las imágenes, con meticulosidad, recordando todo, sin olvidar nada, grabándolo to do, para siempre, como los miembros de una tribu que transmiten oralmente una historia de generación en generación. Él era alto, del gado, duro, y se movía como la hierba, sin es fuerzo, con gracia. Sus cabellos negros como la noche col gaban más abajo de la cintura y casi siempre estaban atados con una coleta dejando un hermoso flequillo suelto, como si acabara de lle gar de un largo viaje por mar con fuerte vien to y hubiera tratado de arreglárselos con las manos.

Su rostro delgado, de pómulos salientes, y el cabello que le caía sobre la frente hacían resaltar los ojos azules que nunca parecían dejar de buscar la próxima foto. Él le sonrió, le dijo que se la veía muy bien y muy cálida con la luz de la mañana, le pidió que se apo yara en el poste, y luego caminó alrededor de ella describiendo un gran arco. La fotografió primero arrodillándose, luego de pie, luego tendido de espaldas con la cámara vuelta ha cia ella.

Ella se sentía abrumada por la cantidad de película que invertía, pero contenta por la atención que le prestaba. Esperaba que ningún vecino hubiera salido temprano con el tractor. Aunque esa mañana en particular, no le impor taban mucho los vecinos ni lo que pudieran pensar.

Él fotografió, cambió el rollo, cambió los lentes, cambió de cámara y fotografió un poco más, hablando tranquilamente con ella mien tras trabajaba, repitiéndole qué bien la veía y cuánto la amaba. «Serena, eres increíble mente hermosa.» A veces se detenía y la mi raba, miraba a través de ella, alrededor de ella, dentro de ella.

Los pezones se marcaban con nitidez en su camiseta. Curiosamente, no le había impor tado no llevar nada debajo. Es más: se alegraba de ello y la excitaba saber que él veía sus pe chos a través del objetivo. Nunca se hubiera vestido así para estar con Darien. Él no lo ha bría aprobado. En realidad, antes de conocer a Seiya Kou, no se hubiera vestido así en ningún momento.

Seiya le había pedido que arqueara un poco la espalda, y entonces susurró: «Eso es, eso es, quédate así». Fue en el momento en que tomó la foto que ella miraba ahora. La luz era perfecta, eso había dicho él (nebulosa brillante, la llamó), y se oyó muchas veces seguidas el chasquido del obturador mientras él se movía alrededor de ella.

Seiya era flexible; ésa era la palabra que pensaba Serena mientras lo miraba. A los cin cuenta y dos años, su cuerpo era puro múscu lo, sin grasa, músculo que se movía con la clase de intensidad y potencia que sólo poseen los hombres que trabajan mucho y se cuidan.  
Seiya le contó que había sido reportero de guerra, y Serena lo imaginó en las pla yas saturadas de humo con los marines, con las cámaras colgando de los hombros, una ante su ojo, y el obturador recalentado por la velocidad con que fotografiaba.

Volvió a mirar la foto. La estudió. Sí, realmente estaba guapa, pensó, sonriendo ante esa ligera admiración que sentía por sí misma. Nunca lo he estado tanto, ni antes ni después. Fue por él. Y bebió otro sorbito de coñac mien tras la lluvia cabalgaba furiosamente sobre el viento de noviembre.

Seiya Kou era un verdadero mago, que vivía dentro de sí mismo en lugares extra ños, casi amenazadores. Serena lo había per cibido inmediatamente, aquel lunes caluroso y seco del mes de agosto de 1986, cuando él bajó de la furgoneta, enfrente de su casa. Darien y los chicos estaban en la feria del estado de Illi nois, exhibiendo el novillo campeón que reci bía más atenciones que ella. Esa semana era suya.

Estaba sentada en el columpio del porche de la entrada, bebiendo té helado, mirando dis traídamente la espiral de polvo que levantaba una camioneta en la carretera del condado.

El coche se movía con lentitud, como si el que lo conducía buscara algo; se detuvo justo al llegar al sendero de Serena y giró por él en dirección a la casa. Dios mío, pensó Serena, ¿quién es éste?

Estaba descalza, y llevaba tejanos y una camisa desteñida y arremangada por encima del pantalón. Los largos cabellos dorados estaban sujetos con la peineta de carey que su padre le había regalado cuando ella se marchó de su país natal. La camioneta recorrió el sendero y se detuvo cerca de la puerta del cerco de alambre que rodeaba la casa.

Serena bajó los escalones del porche y caminó sin prisa por la hierba hacia la entrada. Y de la camioneta bajó Seiya Kou, como una visión surgida de un libro jamás escrito: _Historia ilustrada de los Dioses_.

La camisa marrón de estilo militar se le pe gaba a la espalda y a cada músculo de su cuerpo. Los tres botones de arriba estaban desabrocha dos, y ella veía los tensos músculos del pecho bajo la simple cadenita de plata que llevaba al cuello con un dibujo de una luna en cuarto creciente. Sobre los hombros lucía unos anchos ti rantes de color naranja, del tipo que siempre usa la gente que pasa mucho tiempo en lugares agrestes.

Seiya sonrió.

—Perdone la molestia, pero estoy buscando un puente cubierto que hay por aquí y no lo encuentro. Creo que me he perdido.

Se enjuagó la frente con un pañuelo azul y volvió a sonreír.

Tenía una mirada directa, y algo dio un salto dentro de ella. Los ojos, la voz, la cara, el cabello negro, la flexibilidad con que se movía su cuerpo, todo eso despertaba sensaciones familiares en Serena, sensaciones perturba doras e irresistibles. Todo en él evocaba una de esas imágenes que hablan en susurros cuando uno está a punto de dormirse, cuando han caí do todas las barreras. Una de esas imágenes que reorganizan el espacio molecular entre macho y hembra, independientemente de la especie.

Las generaciones pasan, pero esas emocio nes que Seiya provocaba en Serena sólo murmuran acerca de una exigencia única, nada más. Son inamovibles, y sus metas, claras. Y son simples; nosotros somos quienes las hemos vuelto complicadas. Serena percibía todo esto sin saber que lo percibía; lo experimentaba físicamente. Y allí empezó aquello que habría de cambiarla para siempre.


	4. Cap 3 Una TardeUna Cena

**Hola gente primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora en la actualización pero la verdad es que estoy intentando hacerlo hace ya 15 dias y no me dejaba, es por eso que hoy eh subido tantos capítulos! **

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten y esperare ansiosa sus Reviews! Besos**

**Capitulo 3 Una tarde...Una cena...******

—Ya casi ha llegado. El puente está a sólo tres kilómetros de aquí.  
Y entonces, después de veinte años de vivir una vida estrecha, una vida de conducta rígida y sentimientos ocultos, impuesta por las tradiciones rurales, Serena Chiba se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo:  
—Se lo mostraré con mucho gusto, si quiere.

Nunca supo muy bien por qué lo hizo. Eran los sentimientos de una muchacha joven que aparecían como una burbuja en el agua y estallaban, tal vez, después de todos esos años. No era tímida, pero tampoco muy directa. Lo único que podía pensar era que Seiya Kou la había atraído intensamente, después de sólo unos segundos de mirado.  
Era obvio que él se había sorprendido un poco con el ofrecimiento. Pero se recuperó pronto, y con expresión seria le dijo que se lo agradecería. Serena cogió de los escalones de atrás las botas de vaquero que usaba para trabajar en la granja, fue hasta el camión y se detuvo junto al asiento del acompañante.  
—Espera, te haré sitio; hay un montón de material y otras cosas ahí. —Hablaba mientras iba ordenando, principalmente para sí, y ella advertía que estaba un poco confundido y un poco azorado por esa situación.  
Trasladó bolsos de lona y trípodes, un termo, y bolsas de papel a la parte trasera de la camioneta, donde una vieja maleta marrón y un estuche de guitarra polvoriento y deteriorado permanecían atados a una rueda de repuesto con una cuerda de tender ropa.  
La puerta de la furgoneta se cerró, golpeándolo por detrás, mientras él murmuraba, juntaba y metía vasitos de plástico para café y cáscaras de plátano en una bolsa de papel. Arrojó la bolsa a la caja de los residuos. Finalmente quitó del asiento delantero la nevera y la puso también detrás. En la puerta verde del camión, unas letras rojas descoloridas rezaban: «Kou, Fotografía, Bellingham, Washington».  
—Bien, creo que ahora puedes meterte ahí. – Sostuvo la puerta, la cerró tras ella, luego fue al asiento del conductor y con una peculiar gracia animal se sentó frente al volante. Le echó una sola mirada rápida a Francesca, sonrió apenas y dijo:  
—¿Hacia dónde voy?  
—Hacia la derecha. —Le indicó con la mano. Él giró la llave, y se oyeron los gruñidos desafinados del motor. Recorrieron el sendero hacia el camino dando brincos. Las largas piernas de Seiya se movían automáticamente al cambiar de velocidades; los viejos Levi's cubrían las botas de cuero con cordones que habían visto pasar muchos kilómetros a pie.  
Se inclinó y buscó en la guantera, rozando accidentalmente con el antebrazo la parte inferior del muslo de Serena. Con un ojo en el camino y otro en la guantera, sacó una tarjeta de visita y se la entregó. «Seiya Kou, Autor-Fotógrafo.» Luego venían su dirección y su número de teléfono.  
—Me envía aquí el National Geographic —dijo—. ¿Conoces la revista?  
—Sí —respondió Serena, y pensó: ¿Acaso no la conoce todo el mundo?  
—Están haciendo un reportaje sobre puentes cubiertos, y parece que Madison County tiene algunos interesantes. He localizado seis, pero creo que hay por lo menos uno más, y tiene que estar en esta dirección.  
—Se llama Roseman Bridge —informó ella en medio del ruido del viento, de los neumáticos y del motor.  
Su voz sonaba rara, como si perteneciera a otra persona, a una adolescente asomada a una ventana, en Nápoles, viendo a lo lejos calles de ciudades, trenes y puertos, mientras soñaba con sus lejanos y futuros amantes. Mientras hablaba miraba los músculos de su antebrazo, que se movían cuando él cambiaba de velocidad.  
Junto a ella había dos mochilas. Una estaba cerrada, pero la solapa de la otra, doblada hacia atrás, dejaba ver la parte superior plateada y la posterior negra de una cámara. En la parte posterior, tenía la etiqueta de un carrete, que decía «Kodachrome II 25. 36 fotos»..  
Serena tenía dos trípodes entre los pies. Estaban muy rayados, pero en uno se podía leer la gastada etiqueta: «Gitzo». Cuando él abrió la guantera, ella vio que estaba abarrotada de cuadernos, mapas, lápices, cajas de película vacías, monedas y cigarrillos Camel.  
—Dobla a la derecha en la próxima curva —dijo. Eso le dio una excusa para mirar el perfil de Seiya. La piel tostada y suave brillaba con la transpiración. Sus labios eran bonitos; por alguna razón, Serena lo había notado de inmediato.  
había algo en ese hombre. Algo muy antiguo, algo ligeramente deteriorado por los años; no en su apariencia, sino en sus ojos.  
En la muñeca izquierda llevaba un reloj de aspecto complicado, con una correa de cuero marrón manchada por el sudor. En la derecha tenía una pulsera de plata con arabescos. Le vendría bien una limpieza con limpiametales, pensó Serena, y enseguida se condenó por haber caído en la trivialidad de la vida pueblerina, contra la que se rebelaba en silencio desde hacía años.  
Seiya sacó un paquete de Camel del bolsillo de la camisa y le ofreció uno. ella aceptó el cigarrillo y, por segunda vez en cinco minutos, se sorprendió a sí misma. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, pensó. Hacía años que había dejado de fumar, debido a la presión constante de la crítica de Darien. Seiya se puso el cigarrillo entre los labios y encendió el de Serena con un Zippo de oro, sin dejar de mirar la carretera.  
Ella ahuecó las manos a ambos lados de la llama para protegerla del viento, y tocó su mano para que no la sacudieran los saltos de la camioneta. Sólo le llevó un instante encender el cigarrillo, pero fue suficiente para sentir el calor de la mano de é. Volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo y él acercó el encendedor a su propio cigarrillo, defendiéndolo del viento con mano experta y retirando sólo un segundo las manos del volante.  
Serena Chiba, esposa de granjero, apoyada en el asiento polvoriento de la camioneta, fumando un cigarrillo, señaló:

—Es allí, al doblar la curva.  
El viejo puente rojo, descascarillado, ligeramente inclinado por los años, cruzaba un arroyo.  
Entonces Seiya sonrió. La miró rápidamente y dijo:  
—Fantástico. Una foto del crepúsculo.  
Se detuvo a cien metros del puente y bajó, llevándose la mochila abierta.  
—Voy a hacer un pequeño reconocimiento, ¿no te molesta?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Lo observó mientras él caminaba por el sendero de campo, mientras sacaba la cámara de la mochila y luego se echaba el bolso sobre el hombro izquierdo. Ese movimiento exacto lo había hecho miles de veces. Ella se dio cuenta por la fluidez con que lo hizo. Mientras caminaba, su cabeza no dejaba de moverse, mirando de un lado a otro, el puente, y los árboles detrás del puente. Se volvió una vez y fijó la vista en ella, con el rostro serio.  
En contraste con la gente del lugar, que se alimentaba de salsas, patatas y carnes rojas, Seiya daba la impresión de no comer otra cosa que fruta, nueces y vegetales. Duro, pensó Serena. Parece físicamente duro. Reparó en lo pequeño que era su trasero dentro de los tejanos ajustados; veía el contorno de la billetera en el bolsillo izquierdo y el del pañuelo en el derecho. Él parecía andar por el terreno sin un solo movimiento innecesario.  
Seiya se detuvo justo antes de llegar al puente. Se quedó un momento allí, luego se puso en cuclillas y escudriñó a través de la cámara. Fue hasta el otro lado del camino e hizo lo mismo. Luego se paró en el puente y estudió las vigas y las planchas del suelo, y contempló la corriente por un agujero que había en un lado.  
Ella apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, abrió la puerta y apoyó las botas en la grava. Echó una mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que no venía el coche de un vecino, y caminó hasta el puente. El sol era como un martillazo al final de la tarde, y el interior del puente parecía estar más fresco.  
Serena espió por una grieta de las dos planchas laterales hacia el arroyo adonde había ido Seiya. Estaba de pie sobre una roca en medio del riachuelo, mirando hacia el puente, y ella se sobresaltó al ver que él la saludaba con la mano. Él saltó otra vez a la orilla, moviéndose con soltura por el terreno inclinado. Serena siguió mirando el agua hasta que sintió las botas de él en el suelo del puente.

—Se está muy bien aquí, es muy agradable —dijo él, y su voz resonó dentro del puente cubierto.  
Ella asintió.  
—Sí. A estos puentes nosotros no les prestamos ninguna atención, no pensamos que sean gran cosa.  
Él fue hacia ella con un ramillete de flores silvestres.  
—Gracias por hacer de guía —le dijo, sonriendo con dulzura—. Uno de estos días vendré al amanecer a hacer fotos.  
Una vez más, ella sintió algo por dentro, Flores. Nadie le regalaba flores, ni siquiera en ocasiones especiales.  
—No conozco tu nombre —dijo Seiya. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que no se lo había dicho, y se sintió como una tonta. Cuando se lo dijo, él hizo un gesto afirmativo y respondió:  
— como este lugar, tranquilo, apacible….Serena…hermoso nombre.  
Volvieron a subirse a la camioneta verde y volvieron a recorrer los caminos de grava mientras bajaba el sol. Se cruzaron con dos coches, pero no era nadie que ella conociera. En los cuatro minutos que tardaron en llegar a la granja dejó vagar los pensamientos, sintiéndose liberada y extraña. Quería más de Seiya Kou, autor y fotógrafo. Quería saber más y apretaba el ramillete que llevaba en la falda, con las flores hacia arriba, como una colegiala que vuelve de un paseo.  
Estaba ruborizada. Lo sentía. No había hecho ni dicho nada, pero sentía como si algo hubiera sucedido.  
La furgoneta entró en el sendero.  
—¿Darien es tu marido? —Había visto el nombre en el buzón.  
—Sí —respondió ella, ligeramente agitada. Una vez que pronunció esa palabra, pudo seguir hablando—. Hace mucho calor. ¿Te apetece un té helado?  
Él la miró.  
—Si no es molestia, ya lo creo que sí.  
—No es molestia —dijo ella.  
Le indicó sin revelar ansiedad, o al menos eso esperaba, que estacionara la camioneta detrás de la casa. No deseaba que, al volver Darien, uno de los vecinos le dijera: «Ah, Darien, ¿estan en obras? La semana pasada vi una furgoneta verde en tu casa. Sabía que Sere estaba allí, de manera que no me preocupé por controlar».  
Subieron por los escalones rotos hasta la puerta del porche trasero. Seiya sostuvo la puerta para que ella pasara; llevaba consigo las bolsas con las cámaras.  
—Hace demasiado calor para dejar el equipo en el coche —había dicho al retirarlos.  
En la cocina se estaba un poco más fresco, pero de todos modos hacía mucho calor. El collie husmeó las botas de Kou, luego salió al porche y se echó pesadamente, mientras Serena sacaba cubitos de hielo y vertía el té en una enorme jarra. Seiya se había sentado a la mesa de la cocina, y se alisaba el pelo con las dos manos; y ella sabía que él la observaba.  
—¿Limón?  
—Sí, por favor.  
—¿Azúcar?  
—No, gracias.  
El jugo de limón goteó lentamente por la pared del vaso, y él notó eso también. Seiya no se perdía ningún detalle.  
Ella colocó un vaso frente a él y el otro al otro lado de la mesa de formica. Puso las flores en agua, en un viejo frasco de jalea con dibujos del pato Donald. Apoyada en la repisa, levantó una pierna y se quitó la bota.  
Luego se apoyó en el pie descalzo y se quitó la otra.  
Él bebió un sorbito de té y la miró. Ella medía menos de un metro cincuenta o sesenta y andaba por los cuarenta o poco más, tenía una linda cara y un cuerpo hermoso, cálido. Pero dondequiera que fuera encontraba mujeres bonitas. El aspecto físico podía tener cierta importancia, pero, para Seiya, lo que realmente contaba era la inteligencia y la pasión de vivir, la capacidad de conmover y de conmoverse con sutilezas de la mente y del espíritu. Por eso, siendo indiferente a una belleza exterior, no encontraba atractivas a la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes. No habían vivido ni sufrido lo suficiente para poseer esas cualidades que le interesaban.  
Pero había algo en Serena Chiba que realmente le atraía. Había inteligencia; él lo sentía. Y había pasión, aunque no sabía hacia qué iba dirigida esa pasión, si es que iba dirigida a algo.  
Más tarde él le dijo que, de alguna manera indefinible, verla quitarse las botas esa tarde había sido uno de los momentos más sensuales que recordaba, No importaba por qué. Él no se acercaba a la vida con porqués.  
Ella estaba sentada a la mesa con una pierna doblada bajo su cuerpo, y apartaba los mechones de cabello dorado que le caían sobre la cara sujetándolos nuevamente con la peineta de carey. Luego recordó algo, se levantó y se acercó al aparador; cogió un cenicero y lo puso en la mesa al alcance de la mano de Seiya.

Con ese permiso tácito, él sacó un paquete de Camel y se lo ofreció. Serena agarro un cigarrillo. Repitieron los mismos movimientos que en el coche. Él encendió el Zippo, ella le tocó la mano para que no la moviera, sintió su piel con las yemas de los dedos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. El sabor del cigarrillo era maravilloso. Ella sonrió.  
—¿Qué haces, exactamente? Me refiero a la fotografía.  
Seiya observó su cigarrillo y contestó con calma:  
—Bueno, trabajo para... soy un fotógrafo del National Geographic. Esto ocupa parte de mi tiempo. Vendo ideas a la revista y tomo las fotos. O ellos me llaman cuando quieren hacer algo. No hay mucho espacio para la expresión artística; es una publicación muy conservadora. No es extraordinaria, pero sí decente y segura. El resto del tiempo, escribo y fotografío por mi cuenta y mando material a otras revistas. A veces, escribo poesía para mí mismo. Vivo al norte de Seattle y trabajo bastante en esa zona. El trabajo para el Geographic a veces me retiene en el mismo lugar un par de meses, especialmente cuando es algo de envergadura, por ejemplo una parte del Amazonas o el desierto de África del Norte. Suelo viajar en avión para esos trabajos y alquilar después un coche. Pero tenía ganas de visitar en coche algunos lugares y explorados para reportajes futuros. ¿Y tú?  
Ella no esperaba que se lo preguntara. Tartamudeó unos instantes.  
—Ah, por Dios, nada parecido a lo tuyo., Me gradué en literatura comparada. Cuando llegué a Winterset, había problemas para encontrar profesores. De manera que obtuve un certificado de enseñanza y enseñé literatura inglesa unos años en la escuela secundaria. Pero a Darien no le gustaba que yo trabajase. Decía que él podía mantenemos, que no era necesario, sobre todo cuando nuestros hijos eran pequeños, así que lo dejé y dediqué mi jornada completa a ser esposa de granjero. Eso es todo.

Advirtió que Seiya había terminado el té helado y le sirvió más de la jarra.  
—Gracias. ¿Te gusta vivir en Iowa?  
La situación le permitía ser sincera. Serena lo sintió. La respuesta estereotipada era: «Mucho. Es muy tranquilo. La gente es muy buena».  
No contestó de inmediato.  
—¿Me das otro cigarrillo?  
Otra vez el paquete de Camel, otra vez el encendedor, otra vez el ligero contacto de las manos. Serena, por primera vez, lo miró a los ojos.

—Tengo que responder: «Me gusta. Es muy tranquilo. La gente es muy buena». En general, todo eso es cierto. Es tranquilo. La gente es buena, en cierto sentido. Todos nos ayudamos. Pero —vaciló, echó miró a Seiya sentado frente a ella—, no es lo que yo soñaba de jovencita.

La confesión, por fin. Hacía años que las palabras estaban ahí, y nunca las había pronunciado. Ahora se las había dicho a un hombre que venía en una camioneta verde.  
Durante unos momentos, él guardó silencio. Luego, dijo:  
—El otro día anoté algo en mi cuaderno para usado algún día. Dice así: «Los viejos sueños eran sueños buenos; no se realizaron, pero me alegro de haberlos tenido». No estoy seguro de lo que significa, pero lo usaré en alguna parte. De manera que creo que entiendo lo que sientes.  
Serena le sonrió entonces, por primera vez, con una sonrisa cálida y profunda. Y el instinto del jugador se impuso en ella.  
—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Mi familia está fuera, de modo que no tengo mucho en casa, pero algo inventaré.  
—Desde luego, estoy cansado de los supermercados y de los restaurantes. Así que si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría.  
—¿Te gustan las chuletas de cerdo? Puedo servirlas con verduras de la huerta.  
—Prefiero las verduras solas. No como carne. Hace años que ya no la como. No es por ninguna razón en especial, simplemente me siento mejor así.  
Ella volvió a sonreír.  
—Aquí tu punto de vista no sería muy popular. Darien y sus amigos dirían que estás tratando de destruir su medio de subsistencia. Yo misma no como mucha carne; no sé muy bien por qué, sencillamente no me gusta. Pero cada vez que intento hacer una cena sin carne para mi familia hay gritos de rebelión, de manera que he abandonado el intento. Será agradable de pensar en algo diferente para variar.  
—Bueno, pero no te tomes muchas molestias por mí. Escucha, tengo película en la nevera. Necesito tirar el agua del hielo derretido y ordenar un poco las cosas. Me llevará un rato. —Se levantó y bebió lo que quedaba del té.  
Ella lo vio salir por la puerta de la cocina, cruzar el porche y salir al patio. No dejó golpear la puerta de alambre tejido como hacían todos, sino que la cerró suavemente. Justo antes de salir se agachó para palmear al collie, que le agradeció la atención con varias buenas lamidas en los brazos. Serena fue a las habitaciones de arriba, se dio un rápido baño y, mientras se secaba, miró por encima de la cortina que cubría la mitad inferior de la ventana. La maleta de Seiya estaba abierta, y él se estaba lavando con la vieja bomba de mano. ella pensó que debería haberle dicho que podía ducharse en la casa si lo deseaba. Lo había pensado antes, pero la había retenido la familiaridad que eso implicaba, y luego, flotando en su propia confusión, se había olvidado y no había dicho nada.  
Pero Seiya se había desnudado hasta la cintura y usaba la camisa sucia como una combinación de esponja y toalla. Una toalla, se reprochó ella; al menos podría haberle dado una toalla.  
La navaja de afeitar reflejaba el sol; ella lo vio enjabonarse la cara y afeitarse. Era —otra vez esa palabra, pensó Serena—, era duro. No era corpulento, medía un poco más de uno ochenta y era más bien delgado. Pero tenía la musculatura de los hombros grande, y el abdomen detalladamente marcado. No representaba la edad que tenía y no se parecía a los hombres del lugar, que comían demasiados dulces en el desayuno.  
La última vez que había ido a Des Moines, Serena se había comprado un perfume nuevo: Miracle de Lancome, y ahora lo usó con moderación. ¿Qué se pondría? No le pareció bien arreglarse demasiado, puesto que él seguía con su ropa de trabajo. Camisa blanca de manga larga, unos tejanos limpios, sandalias. Los aretes que, según Darien, le daban aspecto de gitana, y una pulsera de oro. El cabello recogido con una hebilla en la nuca, caído sobre la espalda. Así estaría bien.  
Cuando volvió a la cocina, Seiya estaba sentado ahí con sus mochilas y su nevera; se había puesto una camisa caqui limpia con los mismos tirantes naranja de antes. En la mesa había tres cámaras, dos lentes cortos, dos medianos y uno largo, y un nuevo paquete de Camel. Las cámaras y los lentes eran de la marca Nikon. El equipo estaba rayado, en algunas partes abollado. Pero él lo manejaba cuidadosamente, aunque sin obsesionarse. Pulía, cepillaba, soplaba.  
Volvió la mirada; ella estaba seria otra vez, tímida,  
—Tengo cerveza en la nevera. ¿Quieres una?  
—No estaría mal. —Sacó dos botellas de Budweiser. Cuando levantó la tapa de la nevera, ella vio cajas de plástico transparente con película apiladas en el interior. Quedaban otras cuatro botellas de cerveza.  
Serena abrió un cajón para coger un abridor, pero él dijo: «Yo tengo». Sacó de su vaina el cortaplumas múltiple que llevaba en el cinturón, extendió una de sus hojas y la usó con pericia.  
Le entregó una botella a ella y alzó la suya en una especie de brindis:  
—A los puentes cubiertos en el atardecer, o, mejor aún, en las mañanas cálidas, rojas. —Sonrió.  
Ella no dijo nada, pero sonrió con suavidad y levantó un poco su botella con gesto vacilante, incómodo. Un extraño desconocido, las flores, el perfume, la cerveza y un brindis un caluroso lunes del final del verano. Era más de lo que podía resistir.  
—Voy un minuto al jardín. Ahora vuelvo.  
Seiya levantó los ojos.  
—¿Necesitas ayuda?  
Ella hizo un gesto negativo y pasó junto él, sintiendo su mirada en las caderas, preguntándose si la seguiría mirando mientras cruzaba el porche, adivinando que sí lo haría.  
No se equivocaba. Él la observaba. Movió la cabeza y volvió a mirarla. Observó su cuerpo, pensó en la inteligencia que él sabía que poseía, se preguntó qué otras cosas percibía de ella. Se sentía atraído y luchaba contra esa atracción.  
Cuando volvió a la cocina, Seiya estaba colocando nuevamente el equipo en las bolsas. Con cuidado y precisión. Evidentemente, había un lugar para cada cosa y cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Él había terminado su cerveza y había abierto dos más, aunque Serena aún no había terminado la suya. Entonces, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, vació la botella y se la entregó.  
—¿Puedo hacer algo? —preguntó él.  
—Puedes traer el melón del porche y unas patatas de ese balde que está allí.  
Él se movió con tanta agilidad que a Serena le asombró el poquísimo tiempo que tardó en ir al porche y volver, con el melón bajo el brazo y cuatro patatas en las manos.  
—¿Bastarán?  
Asintió, pensando que él tenía algo fantasmal. Dejó las patatas y el melón junto al fregadero donde ella limpiaba las verduras y volvió a su silla, encendiendo un Carne! mientras se sentaba.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí? —preguntó Serena, mirando las verduras que limpiaba.  
—No estoy seguro. No tengo mucha prisa, no debo entregar las fotos de los puentes hasta dentro de tres semanas. Me quedaré hasta que acabe el trabajo, supongo. Probablemente será una semana.  
—¿Dónde te alojas? ¿En la ciudad?  
—Sí, en un pequeño lugar con cabañas. «Motor Court» no sé qué más. He llegado esta mañana. Ni siquiera he sacado todavía mis cosas del coche.  
—Es el único hotel que hay, excepto el de la señora Carison, que aloja pensionistas. Los restaurantes no te gustarán, especialmente por tu forma de comer.  
—Lo sé. Pero he aprendido a arreglármelas. En esta época del año no es tan difícil; encuentro productos frescos en tiendas y en puestos por el camino. Pan y otras cosas, y más o menos me arreglo. Pero es bueno que a uno lo inviten como tú lo haces ahora. Yo lo agradezco mucho.  
Ella extendió la mano sobre la repisa y encendió la radio.

«Siéntate a mi lado, tan cerca como el aire», cantó una voz, acompañada del rasgueo de las guitarras. Serena dejó la radio a bajo volumen.  
—Soy bastante bueno para picar verduras —ofreció él.  
—Bueno, ahí está la tabla de madera; debajo, en el cajón, hay un cuchillo. Voy a hacer un guiso, de manera que tienes que cortarlas en cubos.  
Él estaba a medio metro de ella, mirando hacia abajo, cortando las zanahorias y los nabos, el apio y las cebollas. Ella pelaba patatas en el fregadero, consciente de estar muy cerca de un hombre extraño. Nunca se le había ocurrido que pelar patatas podía provocar esas pequeñas sensaciones extrañas.  
—¿Tocas la guitarra? He visto el estuche en tu camión.  
—Un poquito. Me hace compañía, no es más que eso. Mi esposa fue una cantante, mucho antes de que esa música se hiciera popular, y me enseñó algo.

Serena se había puesto un poco rígida al oír la palabra «esposa», no sabía bien por qué. Tenía derecho a estar casado, pero de alguna manera eso no encajaba con él. Ella no quería que estuviese casado.  
—Mi esposa no soportaba mis viajes, ni que yo pasara meses fuera. No la critico. Me dejó hace nueve años. No tuvimos hijos, así que no fue complicado. Se llevó una guitarra y me dejó otra a mí.  
—¿La has vuelto a ver?  
—No, nunca. —Eso fue todo lo que dijo.  
Ella no insistió. Pero se sintió mejor, egoístamente, y otra vez se preguntó por qué le importaba el asunto, ya fuese de una u otra manera.  
—He estado dos veces en Italia —dijo Seiya—. ¿Dónde naciste tú?  
—En Nápoles.  
—No he ido nunca a Nápoles. Estuve una vez en el norte, fotografiando el río Po. Y, otra vez, para otro trabajo, en Sicilia.

Las nubes se habían acumulado en el oeste dividiendo el sol en rayos que se extendían en varias direcciones. Seiya miró por la ventana que estaba encima del fregadero y dijo:  
—La luz de Dios. A las fábricas de calendarios les encanta. Y a las revistas religiosas.  
—Tu trabajo parece interesante —dijo ella. Sentía la necesidad de mantener la conversación en un terreno neutro.  
—Lo es. Me gusta muchísimo. Me gusta el camino y me gusta hacer fotos.  
Ella advirtió que decía «hacer» fotos.  
—¿Tú «haces» fotos, no las tomas?  
—Así es. Al menos así es como me gusta pensado. Ésa es la diferencia entre los que sacan instantáneas los domingos y los fotógrafos profesionales. Cuando haya terminado con el puente que vimos hoy, no tendrá el aspecto que tú piensas. Lo habré convertido en algo mío, por la elección de la lente, o el ángulo de la cámara, o la composición general, o probable mente por la combinación de todo eso. Trato de encontrar la poesía en la imagen.  
«Un día, escribiré un ensayo titulado Las virtudes del amateurismo, para todos aquellos que desean ganarse la vida con el arte. El mercado mata más pasión artística que cualquier otra cosa. Para la mayoría de la gente representa la seguridad. Quieren seguridad; las revistas y los fabricantes les dan seguridad, les dan homogeneidad, les dan lo conocido y lo cómodo, no los desafían.  
Serena se rió suavemente, pensando en la seguridad y en la comodidad.  
—Pero me quejo demasiado. Como te dije, viajar es agradable, y a mí me gusta jugar con las cámaras y estar al aire libre. La realidad no es exactamente lo que prometía la canción, pero la canción no es mala.  
Ella suponía que, para Seiya, eso era una charla sobre temas cotidianos. Para ella era un tema literario. La gente de Madison County no hablaba así, ni de esas cosas. Ellos hablaban del tiempo y de los precios de los productos de la granja, de los recién nacidos y de los funerales, de los programas del gobierno y de los equipos de deporte. No del arte y los sueños. No de las realidades que hacían cesar la música y encerraban los ideales en una caja.  
Él terminó de cortar las verduras.  
—¿Algo más que pueda hacer?  
Ella dijo que no con la cabeza.  
—No. Está todo bajo control.  
Él volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Fumaba y tomaba un trago de cerveza de vez en cuando. Ella cocinaba y bebía entre una tarea y otra. Sentía los efectos del alcohol a pesar de que no había bebido casi nada. La víspera de año nuevo, en la Legion Hall, ella y Darien bebían unas copas. Pero no solía beber, y casi nunca había bebidas alcohólicas en casa. Sin embargo, hacía algún tiempo, Serena había comprado una botella de coñac con la esperanza de resucitar el amor en sus vidas campesinas. La botella todavía estaba sin abrir.  
Mientras las verduras se cocían ell volvió a sentarse frente a él. En la cocina se respiraba una cierta intimidad, que de alguna manera se producía por estar guisando. Preparar la cena para un desconocido, que había estado cortando nabos junto a ella, borraba en parte el sentimiento de extrañeza. Y, al no estar cohibidos, había un espacio para la intimidad. Seiya le acercó los Camel con el encendedor sobre el paquete. Ella sacó uno, manipuló el encendedor, se sintió torpe. No lograba encenderlo. Él sonrió un poco, agarro cuidadosamente el encendedor de la mano de ella y movió dos veces la ruedecita hasta que surgió la llama. Lo sostuvo para que ella encendiera el cigarrillo.  
Por la radio daban las noticias de las siete y un resumen de la bolsa. Y Serena miraba, por encima de la formica amarilla, a Seiya, que había llegado desde tan lejos a su cocina. Un largo camino que no se contaba sólo en kilómetros.  
—Ya huele bien —dijo Seiya, señalando la olla—. Es un olor tranquilo. —La miró.  
—¿Tranquilo? ¿Existe un olor tranquilo? Pensaba en la frase, intentaba contestarse.  
Él tenía razón. Después de las chuletas de cerdo y los asados que cocinaba para su familia, eso era un guiso tranquilo. No había violencia en ningún punto de la cadena alimenticia, excepto en el hecho de arrancar los vegetales. El guiso se preparaba lentamente y olía a tranquilidad. Se estaba tranquilo ahí, en la cocina.  
—Si no te molesta háblame un poco de tu vida en Italia.  
Estaba estirado en la silla, con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda a la altura de los tobillos.  
A Serena le inquietaba el silencio cuando estaba con él, de manera que habló. Le habló de cuando era niña, de la escuela primaria, de las monjas, de su padre, que era gerente de un banco, de su madre, que era ama de casa. Le contó que cuando era adolescente iba al malecón a ver los barcos de todo el mundo. De cómo conoció a Darien, en un café donde estaba con unas amigas.  
Él escuchaba en silencio, indicando de vez en cuando con un gesto de la cabeza que entendía, que comprendía. Cuando por fin ella hizo una pausa, dijo;  
—¿Y me dices que tienes hijos?  
—Sí. Mamoru, de diecisiete, y Rini de dieciséis. Los dos van al colegio en Winterset. Están en el instituto de formación profesional agraria; pero se han ido a la feria estatal de Illinois a exhibir el novillo de Darien. Nunca he podido llegar a entender, a adaptarme a la forma en que prodigan amor y cuidados a los animales que luego venden para sacrificar. Pero no me atrevo a decir nada. Darien y sus a amigos caerían sobre mí como rayos. Creo que es contradictorio, que hay algo frío e insensible en ello.  
Se sintió culpable al mencionar el nombre de Darien. No había hecho nada, nada en absoluto. Sin embargo se sentía culpable por la lejana posibilidad de que ocurriera algo. Y se preguntó cómo lo llevaría el resto de la noche y si no se habría metido en algo que no podría controlar. Tal vez Seiya se iría. Parecía muy tranquilo, bastante simpático.  
Mientras hablaban el anochecer tomó un tono azul, con una ligera niebla sobre la hierba de la pradera. Seiya abrió otras dos cervezas mientras el guiso de Serena se cocinaba, lentamente. Ella se levantó, dejó caer las bolas de masa en agua hirviendo, se volvió y se apoyó en el fregadero, sintiéndose conmovida por Seiya Kou, de Bellingham. Esperaba que no se fuera demasiado temprano.  
Él se sirvió dos veces, con buenos modales, y le dijo dos veces que estaba excelente. El melón estaba perfecto; la cerveza muy fría. La noche azul y Serena Chiba con cuarenta y cinco años se encontraba en la cocina de su casa escuchando canciones románticas con un perfecto desconocido.


	5. Cap 4 Antigua NocheMusica Lejana

87

_** Capitulo 4 Antiguas noches,**_

_**Música lejana**_

¿Y ahora?, pensó Serena. Habían terminado de comer, y estaban allí sen tados.

El hizo una sugerencia.

-¿Vamos a caminar por la pradera? Está un poco más fresco. -Cuando ella dijo que sí sacó una cámara de uno de los bolsos y se echó la correa al hombro.

Kou abrió la puerta del porche del fondo y la sostuvo para que ella pasara, la siguió afuera y cerró la puerta con suavi dad. Caminaron por el sendero agrietado, por el patio de grava, y siguieron por el pasto al este del galpón de las máquinas. El galpón olía a grasa tibia.

Cuando llegaron al cerco Serena sos tuvo el alambre de púa con una mano y pasó por arriba, sintiendo el rocío en los pies, alrededor de las angostas tiras de las sandalias. Seiya ejecutó la misma manio bra, pasando cómodamente las botas sobre el alambre.

-A esto lo llamas pradera o pastizal?

-Pradera, creo. El ganado mantiene cor to el pasto. Cuidado con el estiércol. -Por el este ascendía una luna casi llena, que se había puesto azulada ahora que acababa de ocultarse el sol. Por el camino pasó un auto como una exhalación, y se oyó el rui do apagado de la bocina. El chico de los Clark. Cuarto trasero en el equipo de Win terset

Hacia mucho tiempo que Serena no daba un paseo así. Después de la cena, que era siempre a las cinco, venía el noticiario por televisión, luego los programas de la noche que miraban Darien y sus hijos des pués de hacer los deberes. Generalmente Serena leía, libros de la biblioteca de Winterset y del club del libro al que perte necía, historia, poesía y ficción, en la coci na o en el porche del frente cuando hacía buen tiempo. La televisión la aburría.

Cuando Darien la llamaba, "¡Princesa, tienes que ver esto!", iba y se sentaba un rato con él

Durante un rato hubo estrías rojas en una parte del cielo.

-A eso yo lo llamo "el salto" -dijo Seiya-. La mayor parte de la gente guarda la cámara demasiado temprano. Una vez que baja el sol siempre hay un periodo de her mosa luz y color en el cielo que dura unos minutos, cuando el sol se ha escondido en el horizonte pero arroja su luz.

Serena no respondió, intrigada por ese hombre que daba importancia a la diferen cia entre un pastizal y una pradera, que se entusiasmaba por el color del cielo, que es cribía un poco de poesía pero no mucha fic ción. Que tocaba la guitarra, se ganaba la vida con las imágenes y llevaba su equipo de trabajo en mochilas. Que era como el viento. Y se movía como el viento. Que venía del viento, tal vez.

Miró hacia arriba, con las manos en los bolsillos de los Levi's, la cámara colgando contra la cadera izquierda.

-"...las manzanas de plata de la luna, las manzanas de oro del sol". -Su voz de barítono no dijo las palabras como un actor profesional.

Ella lo miró.

-W. B. Yeats, "Canción de Pengus vaga bundo".

-Exacto. Buen material, el de Yeats. Realismo, economía, sensualidad, belleza, magia. Va bien con mi herencia irlandesa.

Lo había dicho todo con cinco palabras. Serena se había esforzado por explicar Yeats a los alumnos de Winterset, pero no lograba llegar a la mayoría de ellos. Había citado a Yeats en parte por lo que acababa de decir Kou, pensando que esas cuali dades atraerían a los adolescentes con las glándulas tan activas, como la banda mar cial del colegio en el medio tiempo. Pero ni siquiera Yeats podía superar el prejuicio que tenían contra la poesía, que consideraban un producto poco masculino.

Sin ningún plan consciente habían cami nado lentamente por la pradera varios cen tenares de metros; luego volvieron sobre sus pasos hacia la casa. Ya estaba oscuro cuando pasaron por el cerco, que esta vez él sostuvo para que pasara ella.

Serena recordó el brandy.

-Tengo brandy. ¿O quieres café?

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sean las dos cosas? -Sus palabras llegaban en la oscuridad. Ella sabía que él estaba sonrien do.

Cuando llegaron al círculo de luz proyec tado por el farol del patio en el pasto y la grava ella respondió:

-Por supuesto -y percibió en su voz un sonido que la perturbó. Era el sonido de las risas espontáneas en los cafés de Nápoles.

Le costó encontrar dos tazas que no tuviesen rajaduras. Aunque sabía que las tazas con bordes rotos eran parte de la vida de Seiya, esa vez quería tazas perfectas.

Las copas de brandy, dos que había al fondo del armario vueltas hacia abajo, nunca se habían usado, lo mismo que el brandy. Tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para al canzarlas y se dio cuenta de que tenía las sandalias mojadas y los jeans muy ajustados en el trasero.

_El _estaba sentado en el mismo sillón de antes, y la observaba. Las cosas de siempre. Las cosas de siempre que volvían a él. Se preguntó cómo sería su cabello al tacto, como apoyaría la mano en la curva de su espalda, qué sentiría al tenerla debajo de él.

Los viejos hábitos que trataban de impo nerse a todo lo que había aprendido, a la "buena conducta" impuesta por siglos de cultura, a las duras reglas del hombre civi lizado. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, en la fotografía, o en el camino o en los puentes cubiertos. En cualquier cosa menos en el aspecto de serena, en ese momento.

Pero fracasó, y volvió a pensar en cómo sería tocar su piel, apoyar su vientre contra el de ella. Las eternas preguntas, siempre las mismas. Los malditos viejos hábitos que luchaban por subir a la superficie. Los rechazó, los empujó hacia abajo, encendió un Camel y aspiró profundamente.

Ella sentía constantemente la mirada de él, aunque su forma de mirar era circunspecta, nunca obvia, nunca invasora. Sabía que él nunca se había servido brandy en esos vasos. Y con el sentido trá gico irlandés que él tenía, Serena no ig _noraba _tampoco que él sentía algo acerca de ese vacío. No era lástima. No se trataba de eso. Tristeza, tal vez.

Mientras Serena arrancaba el sello de bebida alcohólica de Iowa de la botella de brandy, miró sus uñas y se lamentó de que no estuvieran más largas y cuidadas. La vida en la granja no permitía uñas largas. 97

Hasta entonces no le había importado.

La botella de brandy y dos vasos sobre la mesa. Mientras preparaba el café, Seiya abrió la botella y sirvió la cantidad justa en los dos vasos. No era la primera vez que Seiya Kou servía brandy después de la cena.

Serena se preguntó en cuántas coci nas, en cuántos buenos restaurantes, en cuántas habitaciones con luces bajas había practicado ese pequeño oficio. Cuántas manos con uñas largas delicadamente diri gidas hacia él habría mirado, apoyadas en los tallos de las copas, cuántos pares de ojos azules o de oblicuos ojos pardos lo ha brían mirado en noches extranjeras, mientras los veleros anclados se balanceaban cerca de la costa y el agua golpeaba contra los muelles de antiguos puertos.

La luz en el cielo raso de la cocina era demasiado fuerte para el café y el brandy. Serena Chiba, la esposa de Darien Chiba, la dejaría encendida, una mujer que caminaba por la pastura después de la cena y evocaba sus sueños de muchacha, la apagaría. Lo mejor sería encender una vela, pero eso sería de masiado. Seiya podría interpretarlo mal. Encendió una luz pequeña sobre la pileta y apagó la de arriba. No era la solución perfecta, pero era mejor de esa ma nera.

El levantó la copa para un brindis y la acercó a ella.

-Por las noches antiguas y la música le jana.

Por alguna razón esas palabras le aceleraron la respiración. Pero él chocó su copa con la suya y aunque ella quería decir "Por las noches antiguas y la música leja na", se limitó a sonreír.

Los dos fumaron en silencio y bebieron el café y el brandy. Se oyó el grito de un faisán desde el campo. Jack, el collie, ladró dos veces en el patio. Los mosquitos gol peaban contra el alambre tejido en la ven tana cerca de la mesa, y una sola mariposa nocturna, con pensamiento circular pero instinto seguro, fue atraída por las posibili dades de luz del foquito sobre la pileta.

Todavía hacía calor, no había brisa, y estaba un poco más húmedo. Seiya traspiraba ligeramente; los tres botones su periores de su camisa estaban desprendi dos. No la miraba directamente, pero ella sentía que podía percibirla con la visión periférica, aunque parecía mirar por la ventana. En el ángulo en que estaba, Serena alcanzaba a verle la parte supe rior del pecho y por la abertura de su camisa las gotitas de transpiración en la piel.

Ella piensa cosas agradables, viejas sensaciones unidas a la música y a la poe sía. Pero pensó que era hora de que él se fuese. El reloj sobre la heladera indicaba las nueve y cincuenta y dos.

La copa de él estaba vacía. En el momento en que él dejó de mirar por la ventana ella tomó la botella de brandy e hizo un gesto hacia la copa. El hizo un gesto negativo.

-Roseman Bridge a la madrugada. Será mejor que me vaya.

Ella se sintió aliviada. Pero también sufrió una decepción. Se sentía tironeada por dentro: Sí, por favor vete. Toma un poco más de brandy. Quédate. Vete. A Faron Young no le importaba lo que sentía Serena. Ni a la polilla que giraba alrededor de la lamparita de la pileta. Ella no sabía muy bien qué pensaba Seiya Kou.

El se puso de pie, se echó una de las bol sas sobre el hombro izquierdo y puso la otra sobre la heladera. Ella se acercó a él. Él le extendió la mano, y ella la tomó.

-Gracias por esta noche, por la cena, la caminata. Todo fue muy agradable. Eres una buena persona, Serena. Deja el brandy en la parte de adelante del anuario, tal vez dé resultado con el tiempo.

Como había pensado Serena, él sabía. Pero no se ofendió con sus palabras. El ha blaba de romance, y de la mejor manera posible. Ella lo percibía por la suavidad del lenguaje, la forma en que decía las palabras. Lo que no sabía era que él quería gri tarles a las paredes de la cocina, estampando las palabras como un bajorrelieve en el yeso: "Por Dios, Darien Chiba, ¿de veras eres tan estúpido como pienso que eres?"

Serena lo siguió hasta el camión y se quedó allí parada mientras él guardaba el equipo. El collie cruzó el patio y se puso a olisquear alrededor del camión.

-Jack, ven aquí -murmuró de inmedia to, y el perro se echó junto a ella, jadeando.

-Adiós. Cuídate -dijo Seiya, dete niéndose un momento junto a la puerta del camión para mirarla a los ojos.

Luego, con un solo movimiento, se sentó al volante y cerró la puerta. Puso en marcha el motor, apretó el acelerador y arrancó con muchos ruidos. Se asomó sonriendo por la ventani lla.

-Creo que hay que ponerlo a punto - comentó.

Empuñó el volante, retrocedió, hizo el cambio y partió hacia adelante por la zona iluminada del patio. Justo antes de llegar a la parte oscura sacó la mano izquierda por la ventanilla para saludarla. Ella también lo saludó, aunque sabía que él no podía verla.

Mientras el camión avanzaba por el sen dero, Ella caminó hasta la zona oscu ra mirando las luces rojas que subían y bajaban en los lomos de burro. Seiya dobló a la izquierda y tomó el camino principal hacia Winterset mientras los re lámpagos de una tormenta de verano cruzaban el cielo y Jack iba cansadamente hacia el porche del fondo.

Momentos después Serena estaba mi rándose en el espejo de la cómoda, desnu da. Las caderas apenas ensanchadas por la maternidad, los pechos todavía bellos y firmes, no demasiado grandes, el vientre ape nas redondeado. _No se _veía las piernas en el espejo, pero sabía que se conservaban bien. Tendría que depilarse más seguido, pero no le encontraba mucho sentido a esto.

A Darien le interesaba el sexo sólo de vez en cuando más o menos cada dos me ses, pero todo terminaba muy rápido, y era rudimentario y nada excitante, y a él no parecían importarle mucho los perfumes o la depilación o cosas parecidas. Era fácil caer en cierta dejadez.

Serena era más que nada una socia comercial de Darien. Una parte de ella va loraba esa relación. Pero dentro de ella escabullía otra persona que quería bañarse y perfumarse... y quería que una fuerza que sentía, pero que no podía articular siquiera mentalmente la apresan, la llevara a otra parte, le quitara la vieja piel.

Se vistió y se sentó a la mesa de la coci _na, y _escribió algo en una página de papel común cortada por la mitad. Jack la siguió hasta la camioneta Ford y saltó junto a ella cuando abrió la puerta. Se sentó en el asiento delantero y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla mientras Serena retrocedía para salir del galpón. El perro la miró, lue go volvió a mirar por la ventanilla mientras ella doblaba a la derecha para tomar la ruta.

Roseman Bridge estaba a oscuras. Pero Jack corrió adelante controlando todo mientras Serena bajaba de la camioneta con una linterna. Fijó la nota en el lado iz quierdo de la entrada del puente y volvió a la casa.


	6. Cap 5 Los Puentes de los Martes

_**Capitulo Nº 5 **_

_**Los Puentes Del Martes**_

Seiya Kou pasó junto al buzón de Darien Chiba una hora antes del amanecer. Comía una manzana acompañada de una tableta de chocolate blanco y sostenía el vasito de café entre las rodillas para que no se volcara. Miró la casa blanca a la tenue luz de la luna y sacudió la cabe za pensando en la estupidez de los hom bres, de algunos hombres, de la mayoría de los hombres. Al menos podría tomar el brandy y no golpear la puerta de alambre tejido al salir.

Serena oyó el motor desalineado. Estaba en la cama; había dormido desnuda después de muchísimo tiempo de no hacerlo. Imaginaba los cabellos de Kou al viento que entraba por la ventanilla, a él con una mano en el volante y en la otra un Camel.

Oyó esfumarse el mido de los neumáti cos en dirección a Roseman Bridge. Y las palabras del poema de Yeats comenzaron a fluir en su mente: "Fui al bosque de avella nos, porque tenía un incendio en la cabe za..." El tono estaba entre el de una profe sora y el de una mujer que implora.

Seiya dejó el camión apartado del puen te para que no interfiriera en sus composi ciones.

Quería poner el puente en un ángulo para dar tensión a la composición, sacar al mis mo tiempo una parte del arroyo y que no aparecieran los graffiti de las paredes cerca de la entrada. Los cables de teléfono al fon do también eran un problema, pero podía resolverse con un cuidadoso encuadre.

Sacó la Nikon y la colocó en el pesado trípode. Ahora se veía una luz gris por el este, y Seiya comenzó a experimentar con la composición. Movió el trípode, reajustó las patas.

Ahora ascendía un color rojizo, el cielo se iluminaba. El cuarenta por ciento del sol estaba sobre el horizonte, la vieja pintura del puente adquiría una tonalidad roja, cá lida, precisamente lo que quería é.

Una segunda exposición. En el momento en que soltó el disparador algo le llamó la atención. Volvió a mirar por el visor. ¿Qué diablos hay en la entrada del puente?, se preguntó. Un pedazo de papel. No estaba allí el día anterior.

Se aseguró de que el trípode estuviera firme y echó a correr por la orilla mientras a sus espaldas salía rápidamente el sol. El papel estaba prolijamente fijado al puente. Lo arrancó y metió el papel y la tachuela en el bolsillo del chaleco. Volvió a la orilla, bajó y se colocó detrás de la cámara. El se senta por ciento del sol había salido.

Seiya respiraba aceleradamente después de la carrera. Volvió a disparar. No había viento, el pasto estaba inmóvil. Repitió todo el proceso. Llevó el trípode y la cáma ra al medio del arroyo, los acomodó, dispa ró y se acercó al puente, caminando con los pies en el agua corriente arriba.

Regresó a la orilla, recorrió el puente, co rriendo con el equipo, jugándole una carre ra al sol. Ahora la difícil: tomar la segunda cámara con película más rápida, colgarse las dos cámaras del cuello, trepar al árbol detrás del puente. Se raspó el brazo en la corteza, "¡Carajo!", masculló. Ahora estaba en un lugar alto, veía más abajo el puente en un ángulo en que el sol daba en el agua. Tomó nueve fotos. Cambió de cámara y de película. Hizo doce fotos más.

Bajó del árbol. Bajó hasta la orilla. Sacó una tercera cámara de la mochila. Después de veinte minutos de trabajo intenso como sólo lo conocen los soldados, los cirujanos y los fotógrafos, Seiya Kou metió las mochilas en el camión y volvió por la misma carretera que lo había traído. En quince minutos podía llegar al puente Hogback al noroeste de la ciudad y tomar algunas fotos si se apuraba.

Volaba el polvo; encendió un Camel, el camión seguía viaje velozmente, pasó fren te a la casa de madera blanca, el buzón de Darien Chiba. No había señales de Serena. ¿Qué esperabas? Está casada, se porta bien. Tú te portas bien. Quién necesita ese tipo de complicaciones. Linda noche, buena cena, bonita mujer. Dejémoslo así.

Dios mío, es hermosa y tiene un no sé qué. Algo. Me cuesta dejar de mirarla.

Serena estaba atareada en el granero cuando él pasó como una tromba por la casa. Los ruidos del ganado ahogaban todo ruido que viniera de la carretera. Y Seiya Kou iba hacia Hogback Bridge, persiguiendo la luz.

Todo anduvo bien en el segundo puente. Estaba en un valle, todavía rodeado de nie bla cuando llego.

Cuando plegó el trípode a las ocho y treinta y cinco se sentía contento. El trabajo de la mañana dejaba fotos para guardar. Era un material bucólico, conservador, pero hermoso y sólido.

Había usado los siete rollos de película o parte de ellos, vaciado las tres cámaras, y metió la mano en el bolsillo inferior iz quierdo del chaleco para sacar los otros cuatro. "¡Mierda!". Se había pinchado el dedo índice con la tachuela que estaba en el bolsillo junto con el papel. Lo sacó, lo abrió y leyó:

"Si quieres cenar otra vez 'cuando las mariposas nocturnas estén en vuelo', ven esta noche cuando termines. A la hora que desees."

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, imagi nando a Serena Chiba con la nota y la tachuela, conduciendo la camioneta en la oscuridad hasta el puente. En cinco minu tos estuvo de vuelta en el pueblo. Mientras el hombre de Texaco llenaba el tanque y controlaba el aceite, Kou habló por un teléfono público de la estación de servicio. La delgada guía telefónica estaba manchada por las manos engrasadas de la gente que la usaba en ese lugar. Había dos Chiba D., pero uno pertenecía a la ciudad.

Discó el número rural y esperó. Serena estaba dándole de comer al perro en el porche del fondo cuando sonó el teléfono en la cocina. Atendió al segundo timbrazo:

-Familia Chiba.

-Hola, habla Seiya -Serena sintió que algo daba un salto dentro de su pecho y le caía en el estómago.

-Tengo tu nota. Acepto la invitación, pero es posi ble que llegue tarde. El tiempo es bastante bueno, así que pienso fotografiar el... vea mos, ¿cómo se llama?... el Cedar Bridge... esta noche. Puede que termine después de las nueve. Y entonces habrá que hacer un poco de limpieza. De manera que no llegaría antes de las nueve y media o diez. ¿No importa?

Sí, importa. Ella no quería esperar tanto tiempo, pero se limitó a decir:

-Ah, perfecto. Lo que importa es que hagas tu trabajo. Prepararé algo que se pue da calentar fácilmente cuando llegues.

El agregó enseguida:

-Si quieres venir cuando trabajo, ven. No me molestará, puedo pasar a buscarte a las cinco y media.

La mente de Serena estudió el proble ma. Quería ir con él. Pero, ¿y si la veía al guien? ¿Qué podía decirle a Darien si se enterase?

Cedar Bridge estaba a unos cincuenta metros corriente arriba, paralelo al camino nuevo y su puente de hormigón. No era fá cil que la vieran. ¿O sí? Se decidió en menos de dos segundos.

-Si, me gustaría. Pero iré en la camione ta a encontrarme contigo allá. ¿A qué hora?

-A eso de las seis. Te veré entonces, ¡de acuerdo? Hasta luego.

Seiya pasó el resto del día en las ofici nas del diario local, revisando viejas edicio nes. Era una bonita ciudad, con una linda plaza frente a los Tribunales. Allí estuvo sentado a la hora del almuerzo, con una bolsita de fruta y pan, y una coca-cola com prada en el café de enfrente.

Cuando entró a buscar la bebida era poco después del mediodía. Como sucede en los saloons del Lejano Oeste al aparecer el pistolero, cesaron todas las conversaciones por un momento mientras todos lo miraban. Le molestó, se sintió tímido; pero era el procedimiento habitual en los pueblos pequeños. ¡Alguien nuevo! ¡Distinto! ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Parecen ardillas, pensó.

-Alguien dijo que es fotógrafo. Lo vieron en Hogback Bridge esta mañana con toda clase de cámaras.

-En su camión dice que es del estado de Washington, del Oeste.

-Estuvo toda la mañana en el diario. Jim dice que está buscando información sobre puentes cubiertos.

-Si, el joven Fischer de Texaco dijo que estuvo ayer y pidió indicaciones para ir a todos los puentes cubiertos.

-¡Pero para qué quiere saber sobre puentes?

-Y por qué a alguien le puede interesar tomarle fotos. Se están cayendo a pedazos.

Kou compró la coca y se fue. Tal vez había cometido un error al invitar a Serena, un error por ella, no por él. Si la veía alguien en Cedar Bridge llegaría el rumor al café a la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, trasmitido por el joven Fischer de la Texaco después de recibir un aporte de los transeúntes. Tal vez antes todavía.

Seiya había aprendido a no subestimar nunca el fogonazo tele comunicativo de las noticias triviales en los pueblitos. Dos mi llones de niños podían estar muriéndose de hambre en Sudán y eso no molestaría a la conciencia de nadie. Pero ver a la esposa de Darien Chiba con un desconocido de pelo largo... ¡Qué noticia! Una noticia para pasar, para masticar, una noticia que crea una vaga sensación camal en la mente de quienes la oyen, la única que los rozó ese año.

Seiya terminó de comer y fue hasta el teléfono público del juzgado. Discó el número de Serena. Ella respondió, algo agi tada, al tercer timbrazo.

-Hola, habla otra vez Seiya

Serena sintió de inmediato un nudo en el estómago pensando que él le diría que no podía ir.

-Mira, francamente, si para ti es un problema venir conmigo esta tarde, consi derando la curiosidad de la gente de un pueblo chico, no te sientas obligada. En re alidad a mí me importa menos lo que pien sen de mí, y de uno u otro modo iré más tarde. Lo que quiero decirte es que tal vez cometí un error al invitarte, de manera que no te sientas obligada a venir. Aunque a mí me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo.

Ella había estado pensando más o menos lo mismo desde la conversación anterior. Pero estaba decidida.

-No, quiero verte hacer tu trabajo. No me preocupa lo que digan. -Le preocupa ba, pero algo se imponía dentro de ella, algo relacionado con el riesgo. Cualquiera fuese el costo, iría a Cedar Bridge.

-Magnífico. Sólo quería saber. Te veo después.

-Muy bien. -Era sensible, cosa que ella ya sabía.

A las cuatro Seiya pasó por el hotel y lavó un poco de ropa en la pileta, se puso una camisa limpia y metió otra en el ca mión, junto con unos pantalones kaki y sandalias marrones que había comprado en la India en 1980 mientras hacía una nota sobre el pequeño ferrocarril a Darjaleen. En una taberna compró dos paquetes de seis de Budweiser. Puso ocho botellas, todo lo que cabía, alrededor de la película en la heladera.

Otra vez hacía mucho calor. El último sol de la tarde en Iowa era muy intenso en el oeste y calentaba todavía un poco más el cemento, los ladrillos y la tierra.

Sin embargo Serena Chiba parecía fresca, muy fresca. Estaba apoyada contra el paragolpes de su pickup Ford, donde la había estacionado, detrás de unos árboles cerca del puente. Tenía puestos los mis mos pantalones que le quedaban tan bien, sandalias y una remera blanca muy senta dora. Seiya la saludó con la mano cuando paró su camión junto a la camioneta de ella.

-Hola. Qué bueno verte. Hace mucho calor -comentó él.

Charla inocua, conversación periférica. Otra vez esa vieja inquietud, debida a estar en presencia de una mujer por la que sentía algo. Nunca sabía muy bien qué decir, a menos que la conversación fuera seria. Aunque su sentido del humor estaba muy desarrollado, si bien era un poco extraño, fundamentalmente tenía una mente seria y se tomaba las cosas en serio. Eso le valió como profesional. Pero para su manera de pensar no le hacía un favor cuando estaba cerca de una mujer como Serena.

-Queria verte sacar fotos.

-Bien, ahora lo verás, y te parecerá bas tante aburrido. Al menos eso le pasa a otra gente. No es como escuchar a alguien que practica en el piano, donde tú puedes ser parte de lo que sucede. En fotografía los as pectos de la producción y la realización es tán separados por un largo periodo de tiem po. Hoy yo hago la producción. Cuando las fotos aparecen en alguna parte es la realiza ción. Lo que verás es una serie de movi mientos. Pero me encanta que estés pre sente. En realidad me alegro de que hayas venido.

Ella se aferró a esas últimas palabras. No era necesario decirlas. Podía haber parado en "Me encanta que estés presente", pero no lo hizo. Se alegraba auténticamente de verla, eso estaba claro. Serena esperaba que el hecho de que estuviera allí implica ra algo parecido para él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera? - preguntó, mientras se ponía las botas de goma.

-Bien, puedes llevar ese bolso azul. Yo llevaré el marrón y el trípode.

Y Serena se transformó en ayudante de fotógrafo. Seiya se había equivocado. Había mucho para ver. Había una gran ac tuación, aunque él no lo percibiera. Era lo que había notado el día anterior y parte de lo que la atraía en él. Su gracia, sus ojos rá pidos, el trabajo de los músculos de sus an tebrazos. Principalmente la forma en que movía el cuerpo. Los hombres que conocía parecían pesados comparados con él.

No es que se apresurara. En realidad no se apresuraba en absoluto. Tenía la cuali dad de una gacela, aunque Serena perci bía que era fuerte a la vez que flexible. Tal vez fuera más como un leopardo que como una gacela. Si. Un leopardo, eso era. No era una presa. Todo lo contrario, sintió ella.

-serena, dame la cámara con la co rrea azul, por favor.

Ella abrió la mochila, procediendo de manera más que cuidadosa con el costoso equipo que él manejaba distraídamente, y sacó la cámara. Decía "Nikon" en la chapa plateada del visor, con una F a la izquierda y arriba del nombre.

Seiya estaba arrodillado en la parte nor deste del puente, con el trípode bajo. Extendió la mano sin apartar el ojo del objeti vo y ella le dio la cámara, mirando cerrarse su mano alrededor del lente cuando sintió que estaba a su alcance. Seiya tomó dos fotos.

Reemplazó la cámara que estaba en el trípode por otra. Mientras lo hacía volvió la cabeza hacia Serena y sonrió:

-¡Gracias, es una asistente de primera!

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

Por Dios, ¿qué había en ese hombre? Era como un ser de otro planeta que hubiera llegado en la cola de un cometa y hubiera caído en el extremo de su sendero. ¿Por qué no podía decirle simplemente "De nada"?, pensó ella.

Me siento un poco lenta cuando estoy con él, aunque no es por lo que él hace. Soy yo, no él. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a estar con gente cuya mente trabaja tan rápido.

Serena vio ajustarse los jeans a la al tura de los muslos cuando él se arrodilló. La camisa desteñida pegada a la espalda, el cabello negro cubrien do el cuello. Lo miró apoyar las nalgas en el suelo para sentarse mientras ajustaba una parte del equipo y, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se humedeció entre las pier nas con sólo mirar a alguien. Al sentir esa humedad miró el cielo del atardecer y aspi ró profundamente, oyéndolo maldecir en voz baja a un filtro atascado que no podía desatornillar del lente.

Seiya volvió a cruzar el arroyo hacia los camiones, chapoteando con las botas de goma. Serena entró en el puente cubier to y, cuando llegó al otro extremo, lo en contró agachado y con la cámara hacia ella. Soltó el disparador, y enseguida tomó una segunda y una tercera foto mientras ella avanzaba hacia él. Ella se sintió sonreír apenas, un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes -sonrió él-. No las usaré en ninguna parte sin tu permiso. Aquí ya he terminado. Creo que pasaré por el motel a lavarme un poco antes de salir.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero yo puedo prestarte una toalla y te das una ducha, o usas la bomba o lo que quieras -dijo ella en voz baja, con ansiedad.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Ve para allá. Cargo el equipo en Harry, así se llama mi camión, y voy para tu casa.

Serena retrocedió con la nueva Ford de Darien, salió de entre los árboles, entró en el camino principal a la derecha y se dirigió a Winterset donde cortó por el su doeste hacia su casa. La nube de polvo que levantaba era demasiado densa como para ver si él la seguía, aunque después de do blar una curva creyó ver las luces de Seiya más de un kilómetro atrás, avanzando a los tumbos en el camión que llamaba Harry.

Sin duda era él, porque oyó el camión por el sendero ni bien llegó. Al principio Jack ladró, pero en seguida se tranquilizó, murmuró algo para sí mismo; seguramente se dijo "El mismo tipo de anoche; supongo que no hay problema". Kou se detuvo un momento a hablarle al perro.

Serena salió por la puerta del porche del fondo.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha?

-Seria estupendo. ¿Dónde está? - Serena lo llevó al baño en el piso alto.

Había logrado que Darien lo construyera cuando los chicos estaban creciendo. Fue una de las pocas exigencias en las que se mantuvo firme. Le gustaban los baños ca lientes y prolongados por la noche, y no quería que los adolescentes irrumpieran en sus espacios privados. Darien usaba el otro baño. Dijo que se sentía incómodo con todas las cosas femeninas que Ella había puesto en el suyo. "Demasiada com plicación". Esas fueron sus palabras.

Sólo se podía pasar a ese baño desde el dormitorio. Serna abrió la puerta del baño y sacó un juego de toallas y una es ponja del armario bajo el lavatorio.

-Usa lo que quieras -dijo, mordiéndose apenas el labio inferior.

-Te pediría un poco de champú. El mío está en el motel.

-Cómo no. Elige. -Puso tres frascos a medio usar en el estante.

-Gracias. -Seiya dejó su ropa limpia sobre la cama; ella miró los pantalo nes kaki, la camisa blanca y las sandalias. Ninguno de los hombres del lugar usaba sandalias. Algunos de la ciudad empezaban a usar Bermudas en la cancha de golf, pero los granjeros no. Y sandalias... nunca.

bajó la escalera y oyó el ruido de la ducha. "Ahora está desnudo", pensó, y sintió algo en el vientre.

Después del llamado de él, ese mismo día había hecho los sesenta y cinco kilóme tros a Des Moines para ir al negocio de be bidas alcohólicas. No tenía experiencia en este terreno, de modo que le pidió al em pleado que le recomendara un buen vino. El no sabía más que ella, es decir que no sabía nada. De manera que Serena reco rrió las hileras de botellas hasta dar con una etiqueta que decía "Valpolicella". Re cordaba esa marca de mucho tiempo atrás. Un tinto italiano, seco. Compró dos bote llas y otro botellón de brandy, sintiéndose sensual y mundana.

Luego buscó un nuevo vestido de verano en un comercio del centro. Encontró uno de color rosa pálido con breteles angostos. Tenía gran escote en la espalda y también en la delantera, de manera que dejaba ver el nacimiento de los pechos, y se ajustaba a la cintura con un fino lazo. Se compró tam bién sandalias blancas, caras, de taco bajo, con un delicado trabajo a mano en las tiras.

Por la tarde preparó pimientos rellenos con una mezcla de salsa de tomates, arroz integral, queso y perejil picado. Luego una simple ensalada de espinacas, pan de maíz y de postre un pastel de fresas. Todo fue a la heladera.

Se apuró para tener tiempo de acortar el vestido hasta la rodilla. El _Des Moines Re gister _había publicado un artículo ese mis mo verano que decía que ése era el largo preferido para la temporada. Serena siempre había pensado que la moda y todo lo que ésta implicaba era bastante extraño. La gente obedecía; sumisa, los mandatos de los diseñadores europeos. Pero el largo de la falda le sentaba, de manera que acortó el dobladillo.

El vino era un problema. La gente del lu gar lo guardaba en la heladera, aunque en Italia nadie lo enfriaba. Pero hacía dema siado calor para dejarlo simplemente sobre la mesada. Entonces se acordó del subsue lo. Allí hacía veinte grados en verano, de modo que puso la botella junto a la pared.

La ducha se cerró arriba en el mismo momento en que sonó el teléfono. Era Darien que llamaba desde Illinois.

- Hola Darien ¿Todo bien?

-El novillo de Rini será juzgado el miércoles. Queremos ver otras cosas al día siguiente. Estaremos en casa el viernes, tarde.

-Bueno. Que se diviertan y maneja con cuidado.

-princesa, ¡seguro que estás bien? Tu voz suena un poco rara.

-No, estoy bien. Hace mucho calor. Estaré mejor después de un baño.

-Bien. Dale saludos a Jack.

-Serán dados. -Serena echó una mirada a Jack, tendido en el cemento del porche trasero.

Seiya bajó la escalera y entró en la cocina. Camisa blanca de cuello abierto, mangas arrolladas por encima del codo, pantalones livianos color caqui, sandalias marrones, pulsera de plata, tres boto nes desprendidos en la camisa, cadena de plata. El pelo todavía estaba mojado y atado con su clasica coleta. Serena se maravilló de las sandalias.

Voy a llevar todos los trastos al ca mión y a traer el equipo para hacerle un poco de limpieza.

Adelante; yo me voy a bañar.

¡Quieres una cerveza para llevarte al baño?

Si te sobra una.

Seiya trajo primero la heladera, sacó una cerveza para ella y la abrió, mientras ella buscaba dos vasos altos que hicieran las veces de jarros. Cuando él vol vió al camión para buscar las cámaras ella subió con la cerveza, observó que él había aseado la bañera, y se dio un gran baño caliente. Colocó el vaso en el suelo mientras se depilaba y se enjabonaba. Seiya había estado allí unos minutos antes; ella estaba en el lugar donde había corrido agua sobre el cuerpo de él, y experimentó un intenso erotismo. Casi todo lo relacionado con él empezaba a parecerle erótico.

Algo tan simple como un vaso de cerve za fría a la hora del baño quedaba tan ele gante. ¿Por qué ella y Darien no vivían de esa manera? Parte del problema, pensó, era la inercia de la costumbre prolongada. Todos los matrimonios, todas las relaciones son susceptibles a ella. La costumbre trae lo predecible, y lo predecible a su vez trae sus propias ventajas; eso también lo perci bía.

Y estaba la granja, que reclamaba cons tante atención como una inválida exigente. Si bien el trabajo humano era reemplazado cada vez más por equipo mecánico, de ma nera que era mucho menos desgastante que en el pasado.

Pero aquí pasaba algo más. Lo predecible es una cosa, el temor al cambio es otra. Y Darien tenía miedo al cambio, cualquier tipo de cambio en su matrimonio. En gene ral no quería hablar de eso. En particular, no quería hablar del sexo. En cierto modo el erotismo _era _un asunto peligroso, inade cuado para su manera de pensar. Pero no era el único y en realidad no tenía la culpa. ¿Cuál era la barrera para la libertad que se había erigido allí? No sólo en la granja, sino en la cultura rural. Tal vez en la cul tura urbana, en todo caso. ¿Por qué había paredes y cercos que impedían las relacio nes naturales entre hombres y mujeres? ¿Por qué la falta de intimidad, la ausencia de erotismo?

Las revistas de mujeres hablaban de esos temas. Y las mujeres empezaban a tener expectativas acerca del lugar que ocupaban en el esquema más amplio de las cosas, así como lo que tenía lugar en los dormitorios de sus vidas. Los hombres como su esposo, la mayoría de los hombres, suponía ella, estaban amenazados por esas expec tativas. De alguna manera las mujeres les pedían a los hombres que fueran poetas y a la vez amantes impulsivos y apasionados.

Las mujeres no veían en eso ninguna contradicción. Los hombres, sí. Los vestua rios, las reuniones de hombres solos, los salones de pool y todas las ocasiones en que las mujeres quedaban segregadas defi nían una serie de características masculi nas en que la poesía o cualquier tipo de sutileza, no tenían lugar. Por lo tanto si el erotismo es cuestión de sutileza, una forma de arte, como ella sabía que era, tampoco tenía ningún lugar. De manera que la danza convenientemente ingeniosa y tendiente a la distracción que los mantenía separados continuaba, mientras las mujeres suspiraban y volvían la cara a la pared en las noches de Madison County.

En la mente de Seiya Kou había algo que comprendía implícitamente todo esto; Serena estaba segura.

Mientras iba al dormitorio secándose con la toalla, se dio cuenta de que eran más de las diez. Todavía sentía calor, pero el baño la había refrescado. Sacó el vestido nuevo del placard. Cepilló sus largos cabe llos dorados y los sujetó con una hebilla de plata. Grandes aros de argolla de plata y una pulsera de plata, de eslabones, que había comprado en Des Moines esa mañana.

Otra vez el perfume de Lancome. Un poco de lápiz labial en el rostro, de pómu los altos, de un tono rosado más claro que el del vestido. El bronceado de la piel por trabajar al aire libre en shorts y tops de los que dejan al descubierto el estómago resal taba todo el conjunto. Sus piernas esbeltas bajo el borde del vestido se veían muy bo nitas.

Se miró en el espejo de la cómoda mo viéndose primero hacia un lado, luego ha cia el otro. Es lo mejor que puedo lograr, pensó. Luego, satisfecha, dijo casi en voz alta: "No está mal".

Seiya iba por la segunda cerve za y estaba guardando las cámaras cuando ella entró en la cocina. Levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Dios mío -dijo con suavidad. Todos los sentimientos, todas las búsquedas y las reflexiones, toda una vida de sentir, buscar y reflexionar se le juntaron en ese momen to. Y se enamoró de Serena Chiba, la esposa de un granjero, de Madison County, Iowa, que había venido mucho tiempo atrás de Nápoles. -Bueno... -Le temblaba un poquito la voz, le salía un poco ronca. -Perdona la audacia, pero estás estupenda. Estupenda como para que los hombres sal gan corriendo y aullando por la desespera ción de no poseerte. Lo digo en serio. Estás elegante como para las grandes ocasiones, Serena.

Ella sentía que su admiración era since ra. La disfrutaba, se dejaba invadir y rodear por ella, le entraba por todos los poros como algún suave aceite, de manos de alguna divinidad que la había abandonado años atrás y ahora había vuelto.

Y en ese mismo momento se enamoró de Seiya Kou, autor y fotógrafo, de Bel lingham, estado de Washington, que con ducía un viejo camión llamado Harry.


	7. Cap 6 Otra vez hay un lugar para bailar

**Otra vez hay lugar para bailar**

Esa noche de un martes de agosto de 1986 Seiya miró largamente a Serena . Ella lo miró de la misma manera. Estaban a tres metros de dis tancia pero quedaron anudados en forma sólida, íntima, inexplicable.

Sonó el teléfono. Serena no dejó de mirar a Seiya, ni se movió durante los dos primeros timbrazos. En el largo silencio después del segundo, y antes del tercero, Seiya aspiró profundamente y miró los bolsos con las cámaras. Eso le permitió a Serena cruzar la cocina para acercarse al teléfono que estaba en la pared detrás de la silla de él.

-Familia Chiba... Hola, Lita. Si, muy bien. ¿El jueves a la noche? -Serena calculó: Darien dijo que se quedaría una semana, Llegó ayer, hoy es martes. -Fue fácil tomar la decisión de mentir.

ella estaba junto a la puerta del porche con el teléfono en la mano izquier da. El estaba muy cerca, con la espalda vuelta hacia ella. Serena extendió la mano derecha y la apoyó en su hombro, un gesto habitual de algunas mujeres con los hombres que quieren. En sólo veinticuatro horas había llegado a querer a Seiya Kou.

-Ay, Lita, voy a estar ocupada. Debo ir de compras a Des Moines. Es una buena oportunidad para hacer un montón de co sas que vengo postergando, ahora que Darien y los chicos no están.

Su mano se apoyaba tranquilamente en él. Sentía el músculo que iba desde el cuello hasta el hombro, detrás de la claví cula. Miraba sus cabellos negros, que caían sobre el cuello de la camisa. Lita seguía parloteando.

-Si, Darien llamó hace un rato... No, el premio se da el miércoles, mañana. Darien dijo que estarían de regreso el viernes a última hora. Quieren ver algo el jue ves. Es un viaje largo, especialmente en el camión del ganado... No, el entrenamiento de fútbol sólo comienza dentro de una semana. Sí, sí, una semana. Al menos eso dijo Mamoru.

Serena sentía el calor del cuerpo de Seiya bajo la camisa. El calor se trasmitía a su mano, ascendía por el brazo y desde allí se irradiaba por todo su cuerpo, sin esfuerzo, en realidad sin control por parte de ella. él estaba inmóvil; no quería ha cer ningún ruido que despertara la curiosi dad de Lita. ella lo comprendía.

-Ah, sí, un hombre que pedía indicacio nes. -Como suponía, Yaten había ido a su casa inmediatamente y le había contado a su esposa sobre la pickup verde que había visto al pasar por la casa de los Chiba el día anterior.

-¿Un fotógrafo? Por Dios, no lo sé. No presté mucha atención. Es posible. -Cada vez era más fácil mentir.

"Buscaba Roseman Bridge... ¿Verdad? ¿Estuvo tomando fotos de los viejos puen tes? Bueno, parece inofensivo. ¿Un hippie? -Serena se rió y vio menear la cabeza a Kou. -Bueno, no sé muy bien cómo es un hippie. Este tipo era muy educado. Sólo estuvo uno o dos minutos, y se fue... No sé si hay hippies en Italia, Lita. Hace ocho años que no voy por allá. Además, como te dije, no sé si reconocería a un hippie en caso de encontrarme con uno...

Lita habló del amor libre y las comu nas y las drogas; había leído algo sobre eso recientemente.

-Lita, estaba a punto de meterme en la bañera cuando llamaste, mejor me apuro antes de que se enfrié el agua... Bien, te lla maré. Adiós.

No deseaba retirar la mano del hombro de Seiya, pero no tenía una buena excusa para dejarla allí. De manera que fue hasta la pileta y encendió la radio. Más música country. Movió el dial hasta que se oyó una gran banda y lo dejó allí.

_-Mandarina _-dijo él.

-¿Qué?

-La canción. Se llama _Mandarina. _Es sobre una mujer argentina. -Hablar otra vez de la periferia de las cosas. Decir cual quier cosa, cualquier cosa. Luchar por el momento y el sentido de todo, oyendo en las profundidades de su mente el ruidito de una puerta que se cierra tras dos personas en una cocina de Iowa.

ella le sonrio.

-¡Tienes hambre?. La comida está lista para cuando quieras.

-Fue un día largo, y bueno. Preferiría tomar otra cerveza antes de comer. ¡Me acompañas? -Girando en círculos, bus cando su centro, perdiéndolo minuto a mi nuto.

Ella dijo que sí. él abrió dos cerve zas y le acercó una.

Ella estaba contenta con su aspecto y con cómo se sentía. Se encontraba feme nina. Liviana, y cálida, y femenina. Se sen tó en la silla de la cocina, cruzó las piernas y el dobladillo de la falda quedó bastante por encima de la rodilla derecha. Él estaba apoyado en la heladera, con los bra zos cruzados sobre el pecho, la botella de Budweiser en la mano derecha.

A ella le complacía que se fijara en sus piernas, y él lo hizo.

Se fijó en ella de pies a cabeza. Podría haberse retirado antes; todavía podía reti rarse. La razón le gritaba: "Abandona, Kou, vuelve al camino. Fotografía los puen tes, vete a la India. Haz un alto en Bangkok y busca a la hija del comerciante en sedas que conoce todos los secretos del éxtasis que enseña la antigüedad. Nada desnudo con ella al amanecer en los estanques de la jungla y óyela gritar mientras la posees en el crepúsculo. Abandona esto... (ahora la voz era un murmullo... te supera.

Pero el lento tango callejero había co menzado. Se oía desde alguna parte; Seiya lo oía, era un viejo acordeón. Venía desde muy atrás, o desde muy adelante; no estaba seguro. Pero se acercaba firmemente a él. Y ese sonido borraba su razonamiento y concentraba sus alternativas hacia la unidad. Inexorablemente, hasta que no le quedó adónde ir, excepto hacia ella

-Si quieres podemos bailar con esta música -dijo Seiya con ese tono tímido, característico de él. Y enseguida advirtió: -No soy buen bailarín, pero si quieres, creo que puedo arreglarme en una cocina.

Jack arañaba la puerta del porche; quería entrar. Que se quedara afuera.

Serena se sonrojó un poquito.

-Bueno. Yo no bailo mucho... ya. Baila ba cuando era jovencita, en Italia, pero aho ra casi exclusivamente en la víspera de Año Nuevo, y sólo un poco.

El sonrió y dejó la cerveza en la mesada. Ella se levantó y se acercaron el uno al otro,

"Este es el baile de los martes a la noche por la WGN, Chicago", dijo una untuosa voz de barítono. "Volveremos después de tres mensajes."

Los dos se rieron. Llamadas telefónicas y avisos publicitarios. Había algo que seguía interponiendo la realidad entre ellos. Lo sabían sin necesidad de decirlo.

Pero de todos modos él había extendido la mano para tomarle la mano derecha con su izquierda, y se apoyó cómodamente en la mesada, con las piernas cruzadas a la al tura de los tobillos, la pierna derecha sobre la otra. Serena estaba a su lado contra la pileta, y miraba por la ventana, sintiendo los dedos delgados de Seiya que rodeaban su mano. No había brisa, y el maíz crecía.

-Ah, espera un minuto. -Retiró de mala gana su mano de la de él y abrió el último cajón de la derecha en la alacena. Sacó de allí dos velas que había comprado en Des Moines esa mañana, junto con un pequeño candelabro de bronce para cada una y las puso sobre la mesa.

Seiya se acercó y encendió las dos velas, mientras ella apagaba la luz del techo. Ahora estaba oscuro, excepto las llamas de las velas que apuntaban hacia arriba, agi tándose apenas en la noche sin viento. La sencilla cocina nunca había estado tan bo nita.

Recomenzó la música. Afortunadamente para los dos era una versión de _Hojas muertas._

Ella se sentía extraña. Él también. Pero le tomó la mano, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, ella se aproximó a él, y la sensación de extrañeza se desvaneció. De alguna ma nera dio paso a un cierto bienestar. El mo vió el brazo en la cintura de Serena y la atrajo más hacia él.

-Qué rico perfume -dijo Seiya, apo yando las manos de los dos sobre su pecho, cerca del hombro.

-Gracias.

Bailaron. Lentamente. Sin desplazarse mucho en ninguna dirección. Ella sentía las piernas de él contra las suyas, el estómago contra su estómago ocasionalmente.

Terminó la canción, pero él seguía abra zándola, tarareando la melodía que acababa de terminar, y así se quedaron hasta que comenzó la siguiente canción. El comenzó a bailar mecánicamente y la danza conti nuó mientras las langostas protestaban por la llegada de septiembre.

Serena sentía los músculos del hom bro de Seiya a través de la liviana camisa de algodón. Él era real, más real que cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido. El se inclinó ligeramente para apoyar la mejilla en la de ella.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, más de una vez Seiya se describió a sí mismo como uno de los últimos cowboys. Estaban sentados en el pasto, junto a la bomba, a los fondos de la casa. Serena no entendió y le pidió que le explicara.

- Algún día las computadoras y los robots dirigirán el mundo. Los seres humanos ha rán funcionar las máquinas, pero para eso no se requiere coraje ni fuerza ni otras ca racterísticas parecidas. En realidad los hombres hacen perdurar su utilidad más que ellos mismos. Sólo se necesitan bancos de esperma para que la especie se perpetúe, _y ya _los hay. La mayoría de los hombres son pésimos amantes, según dicen las mu jeres, de manera que no se pierde mucho al reemplazar el sexo por la ciencia.

Estamos renunciando a los tiempos y las distancias sin límites, organizándonos, acolchando nuestras emociones. Eficiencia y efectividad y todas esas otras piezas del artificio intelectual. Y, con la pérdida de esa libertad, el cowboy desaparece junto con el león de la montaña y el lobo gris. No queda mucho lugar para los viajeros.

Yo soy uno de los últimos cowboys.

Mi trabajo me brinda distancia y tiempo libres de cierto tipo; todo lo que es posible encon trar hoy. No estoy triste por eso. Tal vez siento nostalgia, supongo. Pero tiene que suceder; será la única forma en que nos salvemos de destruirnos a nosotros mismos. Lo que creo es que las hormonas masculi nas son la causa última de los problemas de este planeta.

Una cosa era dominar a una tribu o a otro guerrero. Es muy distin to tener misiles. También es muy distinto tener el poder de destruir el medio ambien te en la forma en que lo hacernos.

La maldición de los tiempos modernos es la preponderancia de las hormonas mas culinas en lugares donde pueden hacer daño a largo plazo. Sólo trato de tomar al gunas buenas fotos y dejar la vida antes de estar demasiado obsoleto o hacer algún daño importante.

A través de los años Serena había pen sado en esas palabras de Seiya. En cierto modo le parecían bien, superficialmente. Sin embargo las actitudes de él con tradecían sus palabras, Tenía una cierta agresividad impulsiva, pero parecía poder controlarla, encenderla y apagarla cuando quería. Y eso era lo que a la vez confundía y le atraia a ella... esa increíble intensi dad, pero controlada, medida, esa intensi dad como una flecha que se mezclaba con la calidez y sin rastros de maldad.

Ese martes a la noche, gradualmente y sin proponérselo, se acercaron cada vez más, bailando en la cocina. El la oprimía contra su pecho, y ella se preguntaba si sentiría sus pechos a través del vestido y de la camisa, y estaba segura de que sí.

Le gustaba tanto sentirlo cerca. Quería que eso durara eternamente. Más viejas canciones, más baile, más contacto de su cuerpo con el de él. Volvía a ser una mujer. Otra vez había un lugar para bailar. Lentamente pero sin vacilaciones Serena volvía a casa, un lugar donde nunca había es tado.

Ahora él la invadía. Y ella a él. Apartó la mejilla de la de él, lo miró con sus ojos os curos y él la besó, y ella le devolvió el beso, beso suave y largo, cantidades de besos.

Dejaron de fingir que bailaban y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. La mano izquierda de Seiya se apoyaba en la parte de atrás de la cintura de Serena, la otra le acariciaba el cuello, la mejilla y los cabe llos. Thomas Wolfe hablaba del "fantasma de la vieja ansiedad". El fantasma se había despertado en Serena Chiba. En los dos.

Sentada junto a la ventana el día en que cumplía sesenta y siete años Serena mi raba la lluvia y recordaba. Llevó el brandy a la cocina y se detuvo un momento, mirando el punto exacto en que habían estado parados los dos. Las sensaciones en su inte rior eran avasalladoras, como siempre. Tan fuertes que a través de los años sólo se ha bía atrevido a hacer la evocación en detalle una vez por año porque de otro modo se le desintegraría la mente con esa tremenda fuerza emocional.

Para sobrevivir había tenido que abste nerse de recordar. Aunque en los últimos años los detalles la asaltaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Ya no trataba de impedir que Seiya volviera a ella. Las imágenes eran claras, reales y presentes. Y de tanto tiempo atrás. Veintidós años. Pero lentamente volvían a ser su realidad, la única en la que le importaba vivir.

Sabía que tenía sesenta y siete años y lo aceptaba, pero no podía imaginar que Seiya Kou tuviera cerca de sesenta y cin co. No podía pensarlo, no podía concebirlo, ni siquiera concebir que pudiera concebirlo. El estaba con ella, allí, en la cocina, con la camisa blanca, los largos cabellos negros, los pantalones caqui, las sandalias marro nes, la pulsera de plata y la cadena de plata con forma de media luna alrededor del cuello. El estaba allí, abrazán dola.

Finalmente ella se apartó y le tomó la mano, lo llevó al piso alto, pasaron por el cuarto de Rini, por el de Mamoru y en traron en la habitación de Serena. Sólo encendió un pequeño velador en la mesa de noche.

Ahora, tantos años después, ella subió lentamente la escalera con la botella de brandy, el brazo derecho colgando hacia atrás para evocar la memoria de él que la seguía, también por el corredor hasta el dormitorio.

Las imágenes físicas inscriptas en la mente de Serena eran tan claras que po drían haber sido fotografías cortadas con navaja. Recordaba la secuencia onírica de ropas que se quitaban, y los dos desnudos en la cama. Recordaba a Seiya sostenién dose encima de ella, avanzando lentamente el pecho contra su vientre y sobre sus pe chos. Lo había hecho una y otra vez, como un ritual de cortejo animal tomado de un viejo libro de zoología. Se movía sobre su cuerpo besando alternativamente sus la bios, sus orejas, pasándole la lengua por el cuello, lamiéndola como un bello leopardo en los pastos altos de la sabana.

Era un animal. Un animal elegante, duro, macho, que no hacía nada manifiesto por dominarla, pero que la dominaba com pletamente, en la forma exacta en la que ella deseaba que sucediera en ese momen to.

Pero algo que iba más allá de lo físico, a pesar de que el hecho de que él pudiera ha cer el amor durante tanto tiempo sin can sarse era parte del asunto. Amarlo (ahora, después de pensar tanto acerca de ello a lo largo de dos décadas) era un asunto espiri tual. Espiritual, pero no vulgar.

Mientras hacían el amor ella se lo había susurrado, captándolo en una sola frase: "Seiya, eres tan fuerte que me da miedo". Él era físicamente poderoso, pero usaba cuidadosamente su fuerza. Sin embargo era algo más que eso.

El sexo era una cosa. Durante el tiempo en que se vieron ella anticipaba, o al menos percibía la posibilidad de algo placente ro, una ruptura de la monotonía de la ruti na. No había contado con la curiosa fuerza de él.

Era casi como si hubiera tomado pose sión de ella en todas sus dimensiones. Eso era lo que le daba miedo. Al principio no dudaba de que una parte de ella podía per manecer libre de cualquier cosa que hicie ran ella y Seiya; era la parte que pertene cía a su familia y a su vida en Madison County.

Pero él simplemente se apropió de todo. Serena debería haberlo sabido en el momento en que él bajó del camión a pedir indicaciones. Entonces le pareció un brujo, y ese juicio original fue correcto.

Hacían el amor durante una hora, a veces más, luego él se apartaba lentamente y la miraba, encendiendo un cigarrillo y otro para ella. O bien simplemente se quedaba tendido a su lado, siempre con una mano moviéndose sobre su cuerpo. Después volvían hacerlo, susurrando suavemente en su oído mientras la amaba, besándola entre una y otra frase, entre una y otra palabra, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo, atrayén dola hacia él, entrando en ella.

Y ella empezaba a perder la conciencia, a respirar pesadamente, a dejarlo que la lle vara adonde él vivía, y vivía en lugares ex traños, embrujados, muy atrás en los cami nos de la lógica de Darwin.

Con la cara hundida en el cuello de Seiya y la piel contra la de él, Serena olía ríos y humo de leña, oía trenes de vapor que salían de estaciones invernales en noches de un pasado remoto, veía viajeros con vestiduras negras que avanzaban sin cesar por ríos congelados y praderas estivales, marchando hacia el fin de las cosas. El leopardo saltaba sobre ella, una y otra y otra y otra vez, como un largo viento cam pestre, y deslizándose sobre él ella cabalga ba en ese viento como una virgen en un templo hacia los dulces fuegos obedientes que marcaban la suave curva del olvido.

Y ella murmuraba suavemente, sin aliento:

-Ay, Seiya... Seiya... me pierdo.

Ella, que desde hacía años no tenía orgas mos, los tenía ahora en largas secuencias con ese ser que era mitad hombre y mitad otra criatura. Serena se preguntaba cómo él resistía tanto, y Seiya le dijo que podía llegar a los orgasmos de la mente lo mismo que a los físicos, y que los orgas mos de la mente tenían un carácter espe cial.

Serena no tenía idea de lo que queria decir. Sólo sabía que él le había puesto una atadura de algún tipo y la había apretado tanto alrededor de los dos que ella se habría sofocado a no ser por la liberación de sí misma que sentía.

La noche avanzaba y la gran danza en espiral continuaba. Seiya Kou descar taba todo sentido de algo lineal y se despla zaba a una parte de sí mismo que sólo te nía que ver con la forma, el sonido y la sombra.

Y él oía las palabras que él mismo le susurraba a ella como si otra voz que no era la suya estuviera diciéndolas. Fragmentos de un poema de Rilke: "... alrededor de la antigua torre... giré en círcu los durante mil años". La letra para un cán tico al sol de los navajos. Le habló en susu rros de las visiones que ella le traía... de la arena que volaba, los vientos de color fuc sia y los pelícanos marrones que cabalgaban en el lomo de los delfines hacia el norte, por la costa de África.

Sonidos, pequeños sonidos ininteligibles salían de la boca de ella cuando se arqueaba hacia él. Pero era un lenguaje que él comprendía a la perfección, y en esa mu jer que estaba debajo de él, el vientre con tra el suyo, al penetrarla profundamente, terminaba la larga búsqueda de Seiya Kou.

Ahora, por fin, descubría el significado de todas las pequeñas huellas en todas las playas desiertas por las que había caminado, y el de todas las cargas secretas que lle vaban los barcos en que nunca había nave gado, y el de todos los rostros velados que había visto pasar por calles sinuosas de ciu dades crepusculares. Y, como le sucedería a un gran cazador de la antigüedad que hu biera viajado a enormes distancias y ahora viera el resplandor de la fogatas de su lugar natal, su soledad desapareció. Por fin. Por fin. Venía desde tan lejos... desde tan lejos. Y estaba tendido sobre ella, perfectamente formado e inalterablemente completo en su amor por ella. Por fin.

Hacia el amanecer se incorporó ligeramente y dijo, mirándola a los ojos:

-Para esto estoy aquí, en este planeta, en este momento, Bombon. No para viajar ni para tomar fotos, sino para amarte. Ahora lo sé. He estado cayendo desde el borde de un sitio muy grande, muy alto, en algún lugar del pasado, durante más años que los que he vivido en esta vida. Durante todos esos años he estado cayendo hacia ti.

-Bombón – pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Porque todo en ti es dulce, eres sabrosa, eres apetecible y delicada como un dulce bombón.

Cuando bajaron la radio todavía estaba encendida. Ya había amanecido, pero el sol se ocultaba tras una delgada capa de nubes.

-Bombon, quiero pedirte un favor. - él le sonrió mientras ella se atareaba con la cafetera.

-¿Sí? -Lo miró. Dios mío, cómo lo amo, pensó, sintiéndose trémula, deseán dolo todavía más, sin descanso.

-Ponte los jeans y la remera que llevabas anoche, y unas sandalias. Nada más. Quiero hacer una foto tuya tal como estabas esta mañana. Una foto sólo para noso tros dos.

Serena fue arriba, con las piernas flo jas de haber rodeado con ellas el cuerpo de Seiya toda la noche, se vistió y salió con él a la pradera. Allí había hecho la foto que ella miraba todos los años.

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews!, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo!, nos leemos en el próximo besoss!


	8. Cap 7 El camino y el Peregrino

**Capitulo Nº 7: El camino y el peregrino**

Seiya abandonó la fotografía los días siguientes. Y excepto las tareas domésticas, que cumplía en un mínimo, Serena abandonó el trabajo en la granja. Los dos pasaron todo el tiempo juntos, charlando o haciendo el amor. Dos veces, cuando Serena se lo pidió, Seiya tocó la guitarra y cantó para ella, con una voz entre correcta y buena, un poco cohibida, como si le advirtiera que era su primera oyente.

Ella iba con Seiya en Harry al aeropuerto de Des Moines cuando él debía enviar película a Nueva York. Siempre mandaba los primeros rollos, cuando era posible, de manera que los editores vieran lo que estaba sacando y los técnicos con trolaran que los obturadores de sus cáma ras funcionaban bien.

Después la Llevaba a un restaurante ele gante a almorzar y se tomaban de las manos sobre la mesa, mirándose con inten sidad. El camarero sonreía al mirarlos, y deseaba sentir algún día eso que ellos sen tían ahora.

Serena se maravillaba de cómo perci bía él que las cosas llegaban a su fin y la facilidad con que lo aceptaba. Veía la próxima muerte de los cowboys y de otros como ellos, incluido él mismo. Y ella em pezó a entender lo que quería decir con eso de que estaba en el extremo de una rama de la evolución y que ese extremo era un punto final. Una vez, hablando de lo que él llamaba "las últimas cosas", susurró: "Nunca más", gritó el dueño del Alto De sierto. "'Nunca, nunca, nunca más"' No veía nada más allá de él en la rama. Su es pecie se extinguía.

El jueves hablaron por la tarde, después de hacer el amor. Los dos sabían que esa conversación debía tener lugar. Los dos habían tratado de evitarla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Seiya.

Ella guardó silencio, un silencio desga nado. Luego dijo con suavidad:

-No lo sé.

-Mira, si tú quieres me quedaré aquí o en la ciudad o donde sea. Cuando tu fami lia vuelva a casa, simplemente hablaré con tu esposo y le explicaré cómo es esto. No será fácil, pero lo haré.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Darien jamás entendería; no piensa en estos términos. No entiende la magia ni la pasión ni todas esas cosas de las que nosotros hablamos y que experimentamos, y nunca entenderá. No por eso es un ser infe rior. Son cosas que están demasiado lejos de todo lo que él ha sentido o pensado en su vida. No tiene forma de manejarlas.

-Entonces vamos a dejar que todo esto se pierda? -Seiya estaba serio, no sonreía.

-No lo sé. Seiya, en cierta extraña forma tú me posees. Yo deseaba que me pose yeran, no lo necesitaba, y sé que tú no te lo propusiste, pero eso es lo que ha sucedido. Ya no estoy sentada a tu lado, aquí en el pasto. Me tienes dentro de ti como una pri sionera voluntaria.

Él replicó:

-No estoy seguro de que estés dentro de mí, o de que yo esté dentro de ti, o de que te posea. Al menos no deseo poseerte. Creo que los dos estamos dentro de otro ser que hemos creado y que se llama "nosotros"

-Bien, en realidad no estamos dentro de otro ser. Somos ese ser. Los dos nos hemos perdido a nosotros mismos y hemos creado otra cosa, algo que sólo existe como la unión entre los dos. Dios mío, estamos enamorados. De la manera más profunda que es posible enamorarse.

-Ven a viajar conmigo, Bombon. Eso no es problema. Haremos el amor en las arenas del desierto y beberemos brandy en los balcones de Mombasa, mirando izar las velas de los _dows _de Arabia con el primer viento de la mañana. Te mostraré el país de los leones y una vieja ciudad francesa en la Bahía de Bengala, donde hay un hermoso restaurante en una terraza, y trenes que trepan por los pasos de las montañas y pe queñas hosterías de vascos en las alturas de los Pirineos. En una reserva de tigres en el sur de la India hay un lugar especial en una isla en el medio de un enorme lago. Si no te gusta viajar, abriré un local en cualquier parte y haré fotos del lugar o retratos o lo que sea para mantenemos.

-Seiya, anoche, cuando hacíamos el amor, dijiste algo que todavía recuerdo. Yo murmuraba algo sobre tu fuerza... y, por Dios, esa fuerza la tienes. Dijiste: "Soy el camino y un peregrino y todas las velas que fueron al mar". Tenías razón. Eso es lo que sientes; sientes el camino dentro de ti. Más aún: de una manera que no puedo ex plicar, tú eres el camino. En la línea donde la ilusión se encuentra con la realidad, allí estás tú, allá en el camino, y el camino eres tu. Tú eres esas viejas mochilas y un camión llamado Harry y los jets que van a Asia. Y eso es lo que quiero que seas. Si tu rama evolutiva se está secando, como tú dices, entonces quiero que llegues a ese fi nal a toda velocidad. No creo que puedas hacerlo conmigo. ¿No ves que te amo tanto que no podría restringirte un solo momen to? Hacerlo significaría matar al magnífico animal salvaje que hay en ti, y la fuerza moriría con él.

El empezó a hablar, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Seiya, no he terminado todavía. Si me levantaras en tus brazos y me llevaras a tu camión y me obligaras a ir contigo no murmuraría una queja. Eres demasiado sensible, percibes demasiado bien mis sen timientos como para hacerlo. Y yo tengo sentimientos de responsabilidad aquí. Si", en cierto modo es aburrido. Me refiero a mi vida. Le falta romance, erotismo, bailar en la cocina a la luz de las velas, y la maravi llosa sensación de un hombre que sabe cómo amar a una mujer. Más que nada le faltas tú. Pero está este maldito sentido de la responsabilidad que tengo. Hacia Darien, hacia mis hijos. El solo hecho de que me fuera, de que faltara mi presencia física sería suficientemente duro para él. Eso solo podría destruirlo.

Además de eso, y tal vez sería lo peor, tendría que vivir el resto de su vida con las murmuraciones de la gente de aquí. "Allá va Darien Chiba. Su mujer, esa italiani ta calentona, se escapó con un fotógrafo de pelo largo hace unos años." Darien ten dría que sufrir eso, y los chicos oirían las burlas de Winterset todo el tiempo que vivieran aquí. También ellos sufrirían. Y me odiarían por ello.

- por más que te desee y quiera estar con tigo y ser parte tuya no puedo arrancarme a la realidad de mis responsabilidades. Si me obligas, física o mentalmente a irme conti go, como te dije antes, no podré luchar contra eso. No tendré fuerzas, si pienso en mis sentimientos por ti. A pesar de las ra zones para no lanzarme contigo al camino, iría por mis deseos egoístas.

Pero, por favor, no me hagas ir. No me hagas abandonar esto, mis responsabilida des. No puedo hacerlo y vivir pensando en ello. Si parto ahora, ese pensamiento me convertirá en una mujer diferente de la que has llegado a amar.

Seiya guardó silencio. Entendía lo que Serena decía sobre el camino y las responsabilidades y cómo la culpa la transformaría. Sabia que tenía razón, en cierto modo. Miraba por la ventana, lu chando consigo mismo, luchando por com prender los sentimientos de Serena. Ella se echó a llorar.

Finalmente se abrazaron largo rato. Y él le susurró:

-Sólo tengo una cosa que decir, una sola; nunca volveré a decirle a nadie, y te pido que la recuerdes: en un universo de ambigüedad esta certeza viene una sola vez, y nunca más, no importa cuántas vidas le toque a uno vivir.

Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor. Era jueves. Estuvieron juntos hasta el amane cer, tocándose y susurrando. Luego Serena durmió un poco y, cuando se desper tó, el sol estaba alto y ya calentaba mucho. Oyó chirriar la puerta de Harry y se puso apresuradamente algo de ropa.

Seiya había hecho café y estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, fumando, cuando entró Serena. Le sonrió. Ella fue hacia él y hundió la cara en su cuello, las manos en sus cabellos, mientras él le rodeaba la cin tura con sus brazos. Él la hizo sentar en su regazo.

Finalmente se puso de pie. Tenía puestos sus viejos jeans, los tiradores naranja sobre una camisa caqui limpia, las botas Red Wing bien anudadas, el cortaplumas múlti ple del ejército suizo en el cinturón. Sobre el respaldo de la silla estaba su chaleco de fotógrafo; el cable sobresalía de un bolsillo. El cowboy estaba listo.

-Será mejor que vaya saliendo.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabe za y comenzó a llorar. Vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Seiya, pero él no abandonaba la sonrisa.

-¡Puedo escribirte de vez en cuando? Al menos quiero mandarte un par de fotos.

-Está bien -dijo ella, enjugándo se los ojos con la toalla colgada en la puer ta de la alacena-. Encontraré alguna excu sa por recibir correspondencia de un fotó grafo hippie, siempre que no sea mucha.

-Tienes mi dirección y número de telé fono en Washington, ¿verdad? -Ella asin tió.- Si no estoy allí, llama a las oficinas de la _National Geog_ra_phic. _Te anotaré el número. -Lo escribió en el bloc junto al teléfono, arrancó la hoja y se la dio.-También encontrarás el número en la revista. Pide que te comuniquen con las ofi cinas de la editorial. La mayor parte del tiempo saben dónde estoy. Si quieres verme, o sólo hablarme, no vaciles. Llámame con pago revertido a cualquier lugar del mundo; así las comunicaciones no aparece rán en tu factura de teléfono. Yo estaré por aquí unos días más. Piensa en lo que te dije. Puedo quedarme aquí, arreglar el asunto en poco tiempo y luego partiríamos juntos hacia el noroeste.

Ella no respondió. Sabía que era verdad que él podía arreglar el asunto en poco tiempo. Darien tenía cinco años menos que Seiya, pero ni se le acercaba inte lectualmente o físicamente.

Se puso el chaleco. Serena tenía la cabeza vacía, se sentía mareada.

-No te vayas, Seiya-se oyó gritar desde las entrañas.

El le tomó la mano y salieron por la puerta del fondo hacia el camión él abrió la puerta, apoyó el pie en el estribo, luego volvió a apoyarlo en el suelo y abrazó otra vez a su bombon durante varios minu tos, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra. Simplemente se quedaron allí, en viando, recibiendo, dejando el sello indele ble de uno en el otro. Reafirmando la exis tencia de ese ser especial del que habían hablado.

El la soltó, por último, subió al camión y se sentó al volante dejando la puerta abier ta. Le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas. También a Serena. Lentamente Seiya cerró la puerta con chirridos de las bisa gras. Como de costumbre a Harry le costó arrancar, pero ella oyó la bota de él que pisaba el acelerador y el viejo ca mión cedió.

puso marcha atrás y se quedó allí, con la mano en la palanca de cambios. Pri mero serio, después con una leve sonrisa. Señaló el sendero:

-Ya sabes, el camino. El mes que viene estaré en el sudeste de la India. ¿Quieres que te mande una postal?

Ella no podía hablar, pero hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Para Darien sería demasiado encontrar eso en el buzón. Sabía que Seiya comprendería. El asintió.

El camión retrocedió hasta el patio sobre la grava; las gallinas se dispersaron. Jack corrió a una hasta el galpón de las máqui nas, ladrando.

Él saludó a Serena sacando el brazo por la ventanilla del acompa ñante. Ella vio brillar el sol en su pulsera de plata. Los dos botones de arriba de su camisa estaban desprendidos.

Seiya tomó el sendero. Serena se enjugaba los ojos, trataba de ver, el sol creaba prismas extraños en sus lágrimas. Como había hecho en la noche del primer en cuentro corrió hasta el comienzo del sen dero y miró alejarse a la vieja pickup. Al final del sendero el camión se detuvo, se abrió la puerta y Seiya bajó al estribo. La veía, cien metros más atrás, pequeña a la distancia.

Se quedó allí, junto a Harry que protesta ba con el calor, y la miró. Ninguno de los dos se movía; ya se habían despedido. Sólo se miraban, la esposa del granjero de Iowa y el ser del extremo de la rama evolutiva, uno de los últimos cowboys. El se quedó allí treinta segundos, sin perderse nada con sus ojos de fotógrafo, construyendo la ima gen de los dos, que jamás perdería.

Cerró la puerta, movió la palanca de cambios y lloraba otra vez cuando dobló a la izquierda y tomó la ruta a Winterset. Miró hacia atrás justo antes de que un montecillo de árboles en el borde noroeste de la granja le bloqueara la visión, y la vio sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al comienzo del sendero, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Darien y los chicos llegaron a primera hora de la noche con anécdotas de la feria y una cinta que había ganado el novillo antes de venderlo para ser sacrificado. Rini fue enseguida a hablar por teléfono. Era viernes; Mamoru llevó la camioneta pickup a la ciudad para esas cosas que hacen los chicos de diecisiete años los viernes a la noche. La mayoría pasean por la plaza y les hablan o les gritan a las chicas que pasan en los autos. Darien encendió el televisor y le dijo a Serena que estaba muy bueno el pan de maíz que en ese momento comía con manteca y jarabe de arce.

Ella estaba sentada en la hamaca del porche del frente. Darien salió después de terminar el programa de televisión, a las diez. Se estiró y dijo:

-Es bueno estar en casa otra vez. -Y luego, mirándola: -¿Tú estás bien, Princesa? Pareces un poco cansada o distraída o no sé qué...

-Sí, estoy bien, DArien. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, y bien.

-Bueno, me voy a la cama. Fue una semana larga en la feria, y estoy agotado.

¿Vienes, Princesa?

-Dentro de un rato. Está agradable aquí afuera, así que me quedo un poco más. - Estaba cansada, pero además temía que a él se le ocurriera tener una relación sexual. No estaba en condiciones de sopor tarlo esa noche.

Lo oyó caminar dentro del dormitorio, encima del lugar donde ella se hamacaba en la mecedora con los pies descalzos. Desde el fondo de la casa oía la radio de Rini.

Evitó ir a la ciudad los días siguientes porque sabía que Seiya estaba a sólo unos kilómetros de distancia. Realmente no estaba segura de poder contenerse si lo veía. Podía correr hacia él gritando "¡Ahora! ¡Vámonos ahora!" Había desafia do el riesgo de verlo en Cedar Bridge; ahora era demasiado peligroso volver a verlo.

El martes siguiente la alacena se estaba quedando vacía y Darien necesitaba un repuesto para la cosechadora de granos que estaba reparando. Había nubes bajas, llovía constantemente en medio de una ligera niebla, y estaba fresco para ser agosto.

Darien compró el repuesto y tomó un café con los otros hombres en el bar mientras Serena iba al supermercado. Sabía cuánto tardaría y estaba esperándola frente al Super Value cuando terminó. Bajó de un salto, con su gorra Allis-Chalmers y la ayu dó a cargar los paquetes en la pickup Ford, en el asiento y en el piso. Ella pensaba en trípodes y mochilas.

"Tengo que volver un momento al nego cio de repuestos. Me olvidé de una pieza que puedo necesitar."

Fueron hacia el norte por la ruta 169, que era la calle principal de Winterset. Cien metros más allá de la estación Texaco vio a Seiya que salía de la estación con los lim piaparabrisas en funcionamiento y se aleja ba por el camino.

Les tocó colocarse precisamente detrás de la vieja pickup. Desde su asiento alto en la Ford, Serena vio un bulto envuelto en tela plástica que revelaba los contornos de una maleta y un estuche de guitarra, junto a la rueda de auxilio. El vidrio de atrás estaba mojado por la lluvia, pero se veía parte de la cabeza de Seiya. El se inclinó como para buscar algo en la guantera; ocho días atrás, al hacer eso mismo, le había rozado la pierna con el brazo. Una semana atrás ella estaba en Des Moines comprando un vestido rosa.

-Ese camión viene de lejos -comentó Darien-. Del estado de Washington. Parece que lo conduce una mujer; al menos tiene pelo muy largo. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, debe de ser ese fotógrafo del que hablaban en el bar.

Siguieron a Seiya unos cientos de metros hacia el norte, donde la 169 cru za la 92 que va de este a oeste. Era una parada de cuatro manos, con mucho tránsito en todas direcciones, complicado por la llu via, y ahora la niebla era más espesa.

Estuvieron allí detenidos unos veinte se gundos. Seiya estaba adelante a menos de diez metros de ella. Todavía podía hacerlo. Saltar de la Ford y correr hacia la puerta derecha de la pickup de él, tre par sobre las mochilas, la heladera y los trí podes.

Desde que Seiya partió el viernes ante rior Serena se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que él le importaba en tonces, había subestimado mucho sus pro pios sentimientos. No parecía posible, pero era así. Comenzaba a entender lo que él ya había comprendido.

Pero allí se quedaba, paralizada por sus responsabilidades, mirando ese vidrio _de la _parte de atrás de la camioneta con más in tensidad con la que hubiera mirado ningu na otra cosa en su vida. Se encendió la luz trasera izquierda de Harry. Un momento más y Harry habría desaparecido, llevándose a Seiya. Darien sintonizaba la radio de la Ford.

Por alguna travesura de la mente Serena empezó a ver las cosas como con cámara lenta. A Seiya le llegó el turno y muy, muy lentamente, Harry se acercó a la intersección. ella visualizaba las largas piernas de él trabajando con el embriague y el acelerador, los músculos del antebrazo derecho tensándose al hacer los cambios. Ahora la camioneta entraba en la 92 hacia Council Bluffs, las Black Hills y el noroeste... lentamente... Dio la vuelta y pasó el cruce, enfilando hacia el oeste.

A través de las lágrimas, la lluvia y la niebla, ella apenas veía la inscripción descolorida hecha con pintura roja en la puerta: "Kou, Fotografía - Bellingham, Washington."

El había bajado la ventanilla para mejo rar la mala visibilidad al doblar. Dio la vuelta a la esquina y ella vio sus cabellos al viento cuando aceleró por la 92 hacia el oeste, mientras subía el vidrio.

"¡Ay, Dios mío, ay Dios querido... No!" Las palabras resonaban dentro de ella. "Me equivoqué, Seiya, me equivoqué al quedarme... pero no puedo irme... quiero de círtelo otra vez... decirte por qué no puedo irme... dime tú otra vez por qué debo irme."

Y oyó la voz de él que regresaba por la ruta: "En un universo de ambigüedad, este tipo de certidumbre llega una sola vez, y nunca más, no importa cuántas vidas ha yas de vivir".

Darien pasó el cruce hacia el norte. Por un instante ella miró las Luces trase ras rojas de Harry que se alejaban en la nie bla y la lluvia. La vieja pickup Chevy parecía pequeña junto a un gigantesco camión con acoplado que avanzaba rugiendo hacia Winterset, bañando con una ola de agua al último cowboy.

-Adiós, Seiya Kou -sollozó Serena, y se echó a llorar sin disimulo. Darien la miró.

-¿Qué pasa, Princesa? Por favor, dime qué te pasa. Por que lloras.

-Darien, necesito un poco de tiempo para mí. Estaré bien en unos minutos. - él sintonizó el noticiario ganadero de las doce, miró a Serena y meneó la cabe za.

**Serenity y Angel, gracias por dejarme su Review.**

**Espero que hayan llorado como yo en este cap y gritado DALE BOLUDA! CORRE! BAJATE DE LA CAMIONETA ANDA! Hay como sufri por dios. Pero la vida es asi de cruel jajajajja besos nos leemos!**


	9. Cap 8  Cenizas

_**Capitulo Nº 8 …. Cenizas**_

Ya era de noche en Madison County. En el año 2008, el día que Serena cum plía sesenta y siete años. Hacía dos horas que se había acostado. Veía, tocaba, olía y oía todo lo sucedido veintidós años atrás.

Había recordado y había vuelto a recor dar. La imagen de esas luces rojas que avanzaban hacia el oeste por la 92 la perse guía desde hacía dos décadas. Se tocó los pechos y sintió tensarse los músculos de Seiya sobre ellos. Dios, cómo lo había amado. Lo había amado entonces más de lo que le parecía posible, y ahora lo amaba todavía más. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por él menos destruir su familia, y des truirlo tal vez también a él.

Bajó la escalera y se sentó ante la vieja mesa de la cocina con tapa de fórmica ama rilla. Darien había insistido en comprar una nueva, pero Serena a su vez pidió que conservaran la vieja en un galpón, y la envolvió cuidadosamente en plástico antes de guardarla.

"De todos modos no sé por qué le tienes tanto apego a esta vieja mesa", protestó él mientras la ayudaba a moverla. Cuando Darien murió Mamoru volvió a llevarla a la casa a pedido de su madre y nunca le preguntó por qué la quería en lugar de la nueva. Sólo la miró con aire inquisitivo, pero Serena no dijo nada.

Ahora estaba sentada ante esa mesa. Luego fue hasta el armario y sacó dos velas blancas con pequeños candelabros de bron ce. Las encendió y puso la radio, moviendo lentamente el dial hasta encontrar música suave.

Se quedó de pie junto a la pileta largo rato, con la cabeza levemente hacia arriba, mirándolo a la cara, y susurró: "Te recuer do, Seiya Kou. Tal vez el Gran Amo del Desierto tuviera razón. Tal vez fuiste el último. Tal vez todos los cowboys están ya ahora cerca de su extinción."

Antes de la muerte de Darien nunca se había atrevido a llamar a Kou, ni siquiera a escribirle, aunque durante años había estado en el filo de la navaja. Si le hablara una sola vez más se iría con él. Si le escribiera, sabía que él vendría a buscarla. Porque estaban muy cerca. A lo largo de los años Seiya nunca volvió a llamar ni a escribir, después de enviarle el único paquete con las fotos y el manuscrito. Serena sabía que él conocía sus senti mientos y las complicaciones que podía provocar en su vida.

Se suscribió a la _National Geographic _en septiembre de 1987. El artículo sobre los puentes cubiertos apareció al año siguien te: allí estaba Roseman Bridge en la prime ra luz cálida de la mañana, cuando Seiya encontró su nota. La tapa era una foto de Seiya en un tiro de caballos que arrastraban una carreta hacia Hogback Bridge. También había escrito el artículo.

En la contratapa se mencionaba a los au tores de las notas y a los fotógrafos, y de vez en cuando aparecían fotos. A veces estaba Seiya. Los mismos largos cabellos negros con algunos rastros del paso del tiempo en color plata, la pulsera, los jeans o los panta lones caqui, las cámaras colgando de sus hombros, las venas marcadas en los brazos. En el Kalahari, en los muros de Jaipur en la India, en una canoa en Guatemala, en el norte de Canadá. El camino y el cowboy.

Serena las recortaba y las guardaba en el sobre marrón junto con el artículo sobre los puentes cubiertos, el manuscrito, las dos fotografías y la carta. Guardaba el sobre bajo la ropa interior en un cajón de la cómoda, un lugar donde Darien nunca buscaba nada. Y como una observadora distante que lo siguiera a través de los años, veía envejecer a Seiya Kou.

La sonrisa seguía allí, también el cuerpo flaco, con sus buenos músculos. Pero Serena vela el paso de los años en las líneas alrededor de los ojos, en los fuertes hom bros ligeramente encorvados, los contornos de la cara más sumidos. Lo veía. Había es tudiado ese cuerpo con más detenimiento que cualquier otra cosa en su vida, más que el suyo propio. Y las señales de la edad hacían que lo deseara aún más, si era posible. Sospechaba, o más bien sabía, que él estaba solo. Y así era.

A la luz de las velas sobre la mesa estu dió los recortes. El la miraba desde lugares lejanos. Apareció la foto especial de un número de 1989. Seiya estaba junto a un río en el Este de África, frente a la cámara y cerca de ella, en cuclillas, preparándose para tomar una foto.

Cuando, años antes, Serena miró por primera vez ese recorte, vio la cadena de plata con una medallita que él llevaba colgada al cuello. Mamoru estaba ausente, es tudiando en la universidad; cuando Darien y Rini se acostaron Serena fue a buscar la poderosa lupa que Mamoru usa ba cuando era más chico para su colección de estampillas y la acercó a la foto.

-Dios mío -dijo casi sin aliento. El medallón decía "Bombon". Una única pequeña indiscreción, que ella le perdonó sonriendo. En todas las fotos posteriores aparecía el medallón en la cadena de plata.

Después de 1997 nunca volvió a verlo en la revista. Tampoco volvió a aparecer su firma. Buscó en todos los números, pero no encontró nada. Ese año Seiya cumpliría sesenta y dos.

Cuando murió Darien en 2001, después del funeral, cuando los hijos ya habían vuelto a sus hogares, Serena pensó en llamar a Seiya. El tendría sesenta y seis años; ella tenía cincuenta y nueve. Todavía había tiempo, a pesar de la pérdida de catorce años. Lo pensó mucho durante una semana y finalmente buscó el número en su libreta y lo llamó.

Sintió que se le paraba la respiración cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. Oyó que levantaban el receptor y estuvo a punto de colgar. Una voz de mujer dijo: "Segu ros McGregor". Serena se desmoronó, pero se recuperó lo suficiente como para preguntar a la secretaria si había discado el número correcto. Le respondieron que sí. Ella agradeció y cortó.

Después probó con la operadora de infor maciones de Bellingham, Washington. Nada en la guía telefónica. Probó en Seattle. Nada. Luego en las oficinas de la Cámara de Comercio de Bellingham y en Seattle. Pidió que buscaran en las guías te lefónicas de cada ciudad. Lo hicieron, y no figuraba Seiya Kou. "Puede estar en cualquier parte", pensó ella.

Recordó la revista; él le había dicho que lo llamara allí. La recepcionista fue cortés, pero era nueva y tuvo que buscar a alguien que la ayudara con el pedido. El llamado de Serena fue transferido tres veces hasta que la comunicaron con un editor asociado que estaba en la revista desde hacía veinte años. Ella le preguntó sobre Seiya. Por supuesto el editor lo recorda ba.

-Está tratando de ubicarlo, eh? Era un estupendo fotógrafo. Era un poco quisqui lloso, no en el mal sentido: era persistente. Le importaba el arte por el arte mismo, y eso no funciona muy bien con nuestros lectores. Nuestros lectores quieren buenas fotos, fotos bien hechas pero nada demasiado audaz. Siempre decíamos que Kou era un poco extraño; ninguno de noso tros lo conocía fuera del trabajo. Pero era muy positivo. Podíamos mandarlo a cual quier parte y él hacía el trabajo, aunque disintiera con nuestras decisiones editoriales la mayoría de las veces. En cuanto a dónde puede estar ahora, he estado revisando los ficheros mientras hablábamos. Dejó la revista en 1997. La dirección y el número de teléfono que tengo aquí... -Leyó los mis mos datos que tenía Serena. Después de eso ella abandonó el intento, un poco por miedo de lo que podría descubrir.

Siguió sin rumbo fijo, permitiéndose pensar cada vez más en Seiya Kou. Todavía manejaba bien, y varias veces por año iba a Des Moines a almorzar en el res taurante donde él la había llevado. En uno de esos viajes compró un cuaderno con tapas de cuero. Y en esas páginas comenzó a escribir con su letra clara los detalles de sus amores con él y sus pensamientos acer ca de él. Tuvo que llenar tres de esos cua dernos antes de considerar terminada la tarea.

Winterset mejoraba. Había un activo cír culo de arte, compuesto en su mayor parte por mujeres y desde hacía algunos años se hablaba de restaurar los viejos puentes.

Gente joven e interesante construía casas en las colinas. Las costumbres ya no eran tan rígidas, nadie se quedaba mirando a los que llevaban el pelo largo, aunque todavía pocos hombres usaban sandalias y los poe tas eran escasos.

Sin embargo, excepto algunas amigas, Serena se apartó completamente de la comunidad. La gente lo comentaba, y tam bién que se la veía muy a menudo de pie junto a Roseman Bridge y a veces junto a Cedar Bridge. Las personas de edad a veces se vuelven raras, decían, y se contentaban con esa explicación.

El 2 de febrero de 2004 un camión de encomiendas del United Parcel Service entró en su sendero. Ella no había encar gado nada, y se asombró. Firmó al recibir el paquete y miró la dirección. "Serena Chiba, RR2, Winterset, Iowa 50273". El remitente era un estudio de abogados de Seattle.

El paquete estaba prolijamente cerrado y llevaba seguro extra. Serena lo puso en la mesa de la cocina y lo abrió con cuidado. Contenía tres cajas, bien envueltas en plás tico grueso. Sobre una de ellas había un pequeño sobre acolchado. Sobre otra, un sobre comercial dirigido a ella, con remi tente del estudio de abogados.

Retiró la cinta engomada del sobre y lo abrió, temblando.

_25 de enero de _2004

_Sra. Serena Chiba RR2_

_Winterset, IA., 50273_

_Estimada señora Chiba:_

_Representamos el patrimonio de Seiya Kou, recientemente falleci do._

Serena dejó la carta en la mesa. Afue ra volaba la nieve sobre los campos inver nales. Ella la vio azotar los rastrojos, arrancar espigas, apiladas en un ángulo del alambrado. Leyó una vez más las palabras:

_"Representamos el patrimonio de Seiya Kou, recientemente fallecido..."_

-Ay, Seiya, Seiya, no... -dijo suavemente Serena, y agachó la cabeza.

Una hora después pudo seguir leyendo. El lenguaje llano de la ley, la precisión de las palabras la enfurecían. _"Representa_mos..," Un abogado que llevaba a cabo sus obligaciones con un cliente.

El hombre parado en el estri bo de un camión llamado Harry que se volvía para verla morir en el polvo de un sen dero de campo en Iowa... dónde estaba él en esas palabras?

La carta debía haber sido de mil páginas. Debía haber hablado del final de las cade nas evolutivas y de la pérdida de las grandes extensiones, de los cowboys que pug naban por pasar el alambrado, como las cáscaras de trigo en invierno.

...El único _testamento que dejó data del _ocho _de Tulio de _1989, _donde expli cita _sus instrucciones _para que se le envíen a _usted _los objetos _adjuntos. Si no pudiéramos encontrarla, _debería _mos _incinerar los objetos._

_Dentro de la caja señalada con la palabra _"Carta" hay un mensaje _que él dejó para usted en _2001. _Selló el _so _bre, que no _ha sido abierto.

Los restos _del _señor _Kou fueron _cremados. _A pedido _suyo no hay _indicación alguna del lugar donde se en cuentran. A pedido suyo _sus _cenizas fueron esparcidas cerca de _su casa, _señora, por _un _asociado nuestro. Creo que la localidad _se llamaba Roseman _Bridge._

_Si podemos serle útiles en cualquier _sentido, _por favor _no _vacile _en comu _nicarse con nosotros._

La saluda _atentamente_

_Allen B. Quippen. abogado._

Serena ahogó un gemido, volvió a se carse los ojos y comenzó a examinar el resto del contenido de la caja.

Sabía lo que había en el pequeño sobre acolchado. Lo sabía con la seguridad con que sabía que después del invierno volvería a llegar la primavera. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y buscó adentro. Sacó la cadena de plata. El medallón tenía rayaduras y decía "Bombon". En la parte posterior, grabado en letras diminutas, decía: "Quien lo en cuentre, por favor, envíelo a Serena Chiba, RR2, Winterset, Iowa, USA".

La pulsera de plata de Seiya estaba envuelta en papel de seda en el fondo del so bre. Junto con la pulsera había una hoja de papel. Decía: "Si _quieres cenar otra vez `cuando las mariposas nocturnas estén en vuelo', vuelve esta noche cuando hayas terminado". _La nota de Roseman Bridge. Hasta eso había guardado entre sus recuer dos.

Entonces recordó que esa nota era lo úni co que él tenía de ella, la única evidencia de que ella existía, aparte de las huidizas imágenes fotográficas en lento deterioro. La notita de Roseman Bridge. Estaba man chada y ajada, como si la hubiera llevado largo tiempo en la billetera.

Ella se preguntó cuántas veces la habría leído a lo largo de esos años, lejos de las colinas que bordeaban Middle River. Imaginaba a Seiya leyendo la nota a la escasa luz de una lámpara en un jet sin esca las a quién sabe dónde, sentado en el suelo en una cabaña de bambú en el país de los tigres; leyéndola a la luz de la linterna, do blándola y guardándola en una lluviosa noche de Bellingham, luego mirando las fotografías de una mujer apoyada en un cerco una mañana de verano, o bajando de un puente cubierto en el atardecer.

Las tres cajas contenían una cámara con un lente. Estaban _rayadas, _deterioradas. Al dar vuelta una de ellas se leía "Nikon" en el visor, y justo en la `parte superior izquierda de la etiqueta la letra "F". Era la cámara que ella le había entregado en Cedar Bridge.

Finalmente Serena abrió la carta de Seiya. Estaba escrita a mano en su papel con fecha 16 de agosto de 2001.

_Mi dulce Bombon:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien. No sé cuándo recibirás esta carta. Algún tiempo después de mi partida. Tengo sesenta y cinco años, y hoy hace trece que nos conocimos, cuando entré en tu sendero para pedir indicaciones._

_Espero que este paquete no perturbe tu vida en modo alguno. No podría soportar pensar que las cámaras queden en estuches gastados en algún ne gocio de segunda mano, o en poder de un desconocido. Estarán bastante es tropeadas cuando te lleguen. Pero no tengo a quien dejárselas, y te ruego que me perdones por ponerte en riesgo enviándotelas._

_Entre 1987 y 1997 estuve casi todo el tiempo viajando. Para alejar la ten tación de llamarte o ir a verte, una tentación que tengo virtualmente en todos mis momentos de vigilia. Acep té todas las misiones que pude fuera del país. A veces, muchas veces, me dije: "Al diablo, me voy a Winterset. Iowa, y me llevo a mi Bombón conmigo a cualquier costo"._

_Pero recuerdo tus palabras, y respe to tus sentimientos. Tal vez tengas ra zón; no lo sé. Lo que sé es que salir de tu sendero esa calurosa mañana de un viernes fue lo más duro que me tocó hacer en la vida. En realidad dudo de que muchos hombres hayan hecho jamás algo tan difícil._

_Dejé la _National Geographic _en 1997 y dediqué el resto de mis años de fotógrafo a cosas elegidas por mí, ha ciendo algún trabajo donde lo encon traba, temas locales o regionales que sólo me obligan a estar afuera por unos días cada vez. Desde el punto de vista financiero es duro, pero me las arreglo. Siempre me las he arreglado._

_Gran parte de mi trabajo gira alre dedor de Puget Sound, y eso me gusta. Parece que cuando los hombres enve jecen se acercan al agua._

_Ahora tengo un perro, un perdiguero dorado. Lo llamo "Camino", y viaja conmigo casi todo el tiempo, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla, buscando buenas presas._

_En el ochenta y ocho me caí de un acantilado en Maine, en el parque na cional de Acadia, y me fracturé un to billo. Con la caída se rompieron la cadena y el medallón. Afortunadamente cayeron cerca. Los encontré y mandé repararla cadena a un joyero._

_Vivo con el corazón cubierto de pol vo. Esa es la mejor manera en que puedo expresarlo. Hubo mujeres antes de ti, algunas, pero después de ti nin guna. No hice ningún voto de celiba to; sencillamente no me interesan._

_Una vez vi un ganso en Canadá a quien unos cazadores le habían matado la pareja. Sabes que se aparean para toda la vida. El ganso anduvo en círculos alrededor del estanque durante muchos días después de lo sucedi do. Cuando lo vi por última vez nada ba solo en medio del arroz silvestre, siempre buscando. Supongo que la analogía es demasiado obvia para el gusto l__i__terario, pero es así como me siento._

_En mi imaginación, en mañanas ne blinosas o en tardes en que el sol se pone sobre las aguas al noroeste, trato de pensar qué puede ser de tu vida y qué estarás haciendo mientras pienso en ti. Nada complicado... salir al jar dín, sentarte en la hamaca del porche, estar de pie ante la pileta de la cocina. Cosas así._

_Recuerdo todo. Tu olor, tu sabor de verano. La sensación de tu piel contra la mía, tus susurros cuando te amaba._

_Una vez Robert Penn Warren usó esta frase: "... un mundo que parece abandonado de Dios...". No está mal, se parece bastante a lo que siento a veces. Pero no puedo vivir siempre así. Cuando esos sentimientos se hacen demasiado intensos, cargo las cosas en Harry y me voy de viaje por unos días con Camino._

_No me gusta tenerme lástima. No soy de esa clase de hombre. Y la ma yor parte del tiempo no me siento así. En cambio me siento agradecido por haberte encontrado. Podríamos haber pasado uno junto al otro sin percibirnos, como dos porciones de polvo cós mico._

_Dios o el universo, o lo que uno eli ja para nombrar los grandes sistemas de equilibrio y orden, no reconoce el tiempo terrestre. Para el universo, cuatro días no es distinto de cuatro mil millones de años luz. Yo trato de tenerlo siempre presente._

_Pero, al fin y al cabo, no soy más que un hombre..Y todas las elucubra ciones filosóficas que puedo conjurar no me salvan de desearte, todos los días, a cada momento ni del despia dado gemido del tiempo, el tiempo que nunca puedo pasar contigo, den tro de mi cabeza._

_Te amo profundamente, totalmente. Y será siempre así._

_El Ultimo cowboy, Seiya_

_P.S.: El verano pasado le puse un mo tor nuevo a Harry. Anda muy bien._

El paquete había llegado cinco años antes. Y mirar el contenido se había converti do en uno de los rituales de cumpleaños de Serena. Tenía las cámaras, la pulsera y la cadena con el medallón en un comparti miento especial del placard. Un carpintero local había construido, según el diseño de Serena, una caja de madera de nogal, con protección para el polvo y partes acol chadas en el interior. "Muy bonita la caja",dijo el carpintero. Serena se limitó a sonreír.

La última parte del ritual era el manus crito. Siempre lo leía a la luz de las velas, al final del día. Lo llevaba del living a la cocina y lo colocaba cuidadosamente sobre la formica amarilla, cerca de una de las velas, encendía su único cigarrillo del año, un Camel, bebía un sorbo de brandy y empe zaba a leer.


	10. Cap 9 Una Carta de Serena

_**La caída desde la dimensión Z**_

**Seiya Kou**

Hay antiguos vientos que todavía no com prendo, aunque ahora me parece que siem pre he cabalgado sobre su lomo. Me muevo en la Dimensión Z; el mundo pasa por otro lugar, en otro plano de las cosas, paralelo a mí. Como si, con las manos en los bolsillos e inclinándome un poco hacia adelante, lo viera en el interior de una vidriera de una gran tienda.

En la Dimensión Z hay momentos extra ños. Tomando una curva larga y lluviosa en Nueva México, al oeste de Magdalena, la ruta lleva a un sendero y el sendero a una senda para animales. Un movimiento del limpiaparabrisas y la senda se transfor ma en un bosque en el que nadie ha entrado nunca. Otra vuelta del limpiaparabrisas, y otra vez algo, más atrás. Esta vez es una vasta zona helada. Avanzo a través de los pastos cortos, con el cabello enmarañado y una lanza, delgado y duro como el hielo mismo, todo músculo e implacable astu cia. Más allá del hielo, siempre mucho más atrás en la medida de las cosas, están las profundas aguas saladas en las que nado, cubierto de agallas y escamas. No veo nada más, sólo que más allá del plancton está el dígito cero.

Euclides no siempre tenía razón. Pensaba que las paralelas continuaban en forma constante hasta el final de la cosas, pero también es posible un modo de vida no eu clidiano en que las paralelas se tocan, allá, muy lejos. Un punto en el que todo desapa rece. La ilusión de la convergencia.

Pero sé que es más que una ilusión. A veces es posible la unión, la fusión de una realidad con otra. Una especie de suave enlazado. .Sin intersecciones nítidas. En un mundo de precisión, sin el murmullo de la lanzadera. Sólo... sólo la respiración. Sí, así suena, y así se siente también. La respira ción.

Y me muevo lentamente por encima de esta otra realidad, y junto a ella, y debajo y alrededor de ella, siempre con fuerza, siem pre con potencia, y sin embargo siempre entregándome a ella. Y el otro ser percibe, se acerca con su propia potencia, y a su vez se entrega a mí.

En algún lugar, dentro de la respiración, suena la música, y entonces empieza la cu riosa danza en espiral, con un ritmo propio que atempera al hombre del hielo con la lanza y el cabello desordenado. Y lentamente, girando y rodando en adagio, siem pre en adagio, el hombre de hielo cae... desde la Dimensión Z... y dentro de ella.

Al final del día en que cumplía sesenta y siete años, cuando paró la lluvia, Serena puso el sobre marron en el cajón de abajo del escritorio con tapa corrediza. Después de la muerte de Darien había decidido guardarlo en la caja de seguridad en el Banco, pero todos los años en esta época lo lle vaba unos días a su casa. La tapa de la caja de nogal se cerró sobre las cámaras, y Serena colocó la caja en un estante del pla card de su dormitorio. Después del mediodía había visitado Roseman Bridge. Salió al porche, secó la hamaca con una toalla y se sentó. Hacía frió, pero se quedaría allí unos minutos, como siempre. Entonces fue hasta el portón del patio y allí se detuvo. Lue go fue hasta el comienzo del sendero. Vein tidós años después aún lo veía bajar del camión al atardecer, tratando de encontrar el camino; veía a Harry avanzando a los tumbos hacia la ruta principal, luego dete niéndose, y a Seiya Kou parado en el estribo, mirando por el sendero.

_**Una Carta de Serena**_

Serena Chiba murió en 2009. Tenía sesenta y nueve años. Ese año Seiya Kou habría cumplido setenta y seis. La causa de la muerte figuraba como "natu ral". "Simplemente se murió", les dijo el médico a Mamoru y a Rini. "En reali dad estamos un poco perplejos. No encon tramos una causa específica para su muer te. Un vecino la encontró con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa de la cocina."

En una carta a su abogado con fecha 2007 Serena había pedido que sus restos fueran cremados y sus cenizas esparcidas en Roseman Bridge. La cremación era una práctica poco frecuente en Madison County (de alguna manera se la considera ba demasiado radical, y la voluntad de Serena provocó muchas discusiones en el café, en la estación Texaco y en el nego cio de repuestos y maquinarias. El acto de arrojar las cenizas no fue hecho público.

Después del funeral, Mamoru y Rini fueron lentamente hasta Roseman Bridge y cumplieron con las instrucciones de su madre. Aunque estaba cerca de la casa, la familia Chiba nunca se había interesado gran cosa en ese puente, y Mamoru y Rini se preguntaron una y otra vez por qué esa persona bastante sensata que era su madre se comportaba en forma tan enigmá tica y por qué no había pedido que la ente rraran junto a su marido como era costum bre.

Después los hermanos iniciaron el Largo proceso de examinar y clasificar los objetos que quedaban en la casa. Sacaron la caja de seguridad del Banco y luego que el abogado local la abrió, y revisó el conteni do para la sucesión, se la entregó.

Tomaron cada uno una parte del mate rial contenido en la caja y comenzaron a examinarlo. El sobre marrón estaba en la pila de Rini, debajo de otros varios ob jetos. Ella se admiró al ver el conteni do. Leyó la carta de Seiya a Serena es crita en 1987. Después leyó la carta de Seiya de 2001, y por último la de 2004 del abogado de Seattle. Finalmente estudió los recortes de las revistas.

-Mamoru.

El captó la mezcla de sorpresa y pena en la voz de su hermana e inmediatamente alzó la mirada

-¿Sí?

Rini tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la voz temblorosa.

-Mamá estuvo enamorada de un hom bre llamado seiya Kou. Era fotógrafo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando todos vimos el núme ro de la _National Geographic _con la nota sobre los puentes? El fue quien tomó las fo tos de los puentes de aquí. ¿Y te acuerdas de que todos los chicos hablaban en esa época del tipo raro de las cámaras fotográfi cas? Era él.

Mamoru estaba sentado frente a Rini, con una corbata floja, el cuello de la cami sa abierto.

-A ver, dímelo otra vez. No puedo creer lo que oí.

Después de leer las cartas él buscó en el placard de la planta baja, luego subió al dormitorio de Serena. Nunca había visto la caja de nogal ni conocía su conte nido. La llevó a la mesa de la cocina.

-Rini, aquí están las cámaras.

En un ángulo de la caja había un sobre sellado con la inscripción "Rini y Mamoru" en la letra de Serena, y entre las cámaras tres cuadernos con tapa de cuero.

-No estoy seguro de poder leer lo que hay en ese sobre –dijo Mamoru–. Léemelo en voz alta, si te sientes capaz.

Rini abrió el sobre y leyó:

_7 de enero de 2007_

_Queridos Hijos:_

_Aunque me siento muy bien, creo que es tiempo de poner mis cosas en orden (como suele decirse). Hay algo, algo muy importante, que ustedes deben saber. Por eso escribo._

_Después de abrir la caja de seguri dad y encontrar el sobre marrón grande dirigido a mí con matasellos de 1987, con seguridad llegarán a esta carta. Si es posible, por favor siéntense a leerla en la mesa de la cocina. Pron to entenderán por qué se lo pido._

_Me resulta difícil escribir esto a mis propios hijos, pero debo hacerlo. Esto es algo demasiado fuerte, demasiado hermoso como para que muera conmi go. Y si quieren saber quién fue su madre, con todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, deben saber lo que voy a con tarles. Valor._

_Como ya han descubierto, se llama ba Seiya Kou. Era fotógrafo, y estuvo aquí en el año 1986 fotografiando los puentes cu biertos._

_¿Recuerdan qué entusiasmo tenía la gente de aquí cuando las fotos apare cieron en la National Geographic? También recordarán que por esa épo ca yo empecé a recibir la revista. Aho ra comprenderán mi repentino interés por ella. A propósito, yo estaba con él, llevándole una de las mochilas con las cámaras, cuando tomó la foto en Cedar Bridge._

_Quiero que sepan que yo amé al padre de ustedes con un amor tran quilo. Lo sabía entonces y lo sé ahora. El fue bueno conmigo y me dio dos hi jos, ustedes, a quienes adoro. No lo olviden._

_Pero Seiya Kou era alguien muy diferente; no se parecía a nadie a quien yo hubiera visto u oído o sobre quien hubiera leído en toda mi vida. Es imposible que lleguen a entender esto totalmente. En primer lugar, uste des no son yo. En segundo lugar hubieran tenido que estar cerca de é1, mirarlo moverse, oírlo hablar sobre el hecho de estar en un callejón sin sali da de la evolución. Tal vez los ayuda rán los cuadernos y los recortes de las revistas, pero tampoco eso será sufi ciente._

_En primer lugar él no era de este mundo. Es lo más claro que puedo de cir sobre Seiya. Siempre me pareció que era un ser parecido a un leopardo que había llegado en la cola de un cometa. Así se movía, y así era su cuerpo. De alguna manera reunía una enorme intensidad con calidez y bondad, y lo habitaba cierto sentido trági co. Sentía que se estaba tornando ob soleto en un mundo de computadoras y robots y de vida organizada en gene ral. Se veía como uno de los últimos cowboys, según decía, y también decía que tenía los colmillos viejos._

_La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando se detuvo a preguntar cómo llegar a Roseman Bridge. Ustedes tres estaban en la Illinois State Fair. Créanme que yo no andaba buscando _ninguna _aventura. Nada más lejos de mi mente. Pero lo miré unos segundos y ense guida supe que lo deseaba, aunque no tanto como llegué a desearlo después._

_Y por favor no piensen que él era un Casanova que corría detrás de las campesinas para aprovecharse de ellas. No era así en absoluto. En reali dad era un poco tímido, y yo tuve tanto que ver con lo que pasó como él. En realidad más. La nota guardada junto a su pulsera fue la que yo le dejé en Roseman Bridge para que la viera la mañana después que nos conocimos. Aparte de esa foto mía, es la única evidencia de que yo existía que le quedó a través de los años, de que no era un sueño que él había tenido._

_Sé que los hijos tienen tendencia a pensar que sus padres son un poco asexuales, de manera que espero no perturbarlos, y por cierto espero que esto no destruya el recuerdo que tie nen de mi._

_Seiya y yo pasamos horas juntos en la vieja cocina. Hablamos y baila mos a la luz de las velas. Y, sí, hici mos el amor allí y en el dormitorio y en la pradera y en cualquier lugar que se nos ocurría. Eran amores increíbles, poderosos, trascendentes, y continuaron durante días sin detenerse. Al pensar en él muchas veces me viene a la mente la palabra "poderoso". Porque eso era él cuando nos conocimos._

_Era como una flecha en su intensi dad. Yo me sentía desvalida cuando me hacía el amor. No quiero decir débil; no es eso lo que sentía. Simplemente invadida por su sola fuerza emocional y física. Una vez, cuando se lo susurré, dijo con sencillez: "Soy el camino y soy un peregrino y soy todas las velas que salieron al mar."_

_Después miré el diccionario. Lo pri mero que uno piensa cuando oye la palabra "peregrino" es "halcón". Pero la palabra tiene otros significados, y él seguramente lo sabía. Uno es "extran jero, extraño". Otro es "vagabundo, andariego, migratorio". El latín pere grinus, una de las raíces de la palabra, significa desconocido. El era todo eso... un desconocido, un extranjero, un vagabundo y, ahora que lo pienso, también era como un halcón._

_Comprendan, chicos, que estoy tra tando de expresar algo que no se pue de decir con palabras. Sólo deseo que alguna vez ustedes puedan vivir lo que he experimentado; de todos modos empiezo a pensar que no es proba ble. Aunque supongo que no se estila decir estas cosas en nuestros tiempos más ilustrados, no creo que sea posi ble que una mujer posea el tipo parti cular de fuerza que tenía Seiya Kou. De manera, Mamoru, que con eso quedas afuera. En cuanto a Rini, la mala noticia es que creo que sólo hubo un Seiya Kou, y nada más._

_Si no hubiera sido por ustedes y por su padre yo me habría ido con él, de inmediato. Me pidió, me rogó que me fuera con él. Pero yo no quise, y él fue lo bastante sensible y cuidadoso como para no interferir en nuestras vidas después de eso._

_La paradoja es que si no hubiera sido por Seiya no sé si hu biera podido quedarme en la granja todos estos años. En cuatro días me dio toda una vida, un universo. Nunca dejé de pensar en él, ni por un mo mento. Aun cuando no estaba en mi mente consciente yo lo sentía en algu na parte, siempre estaba allí._

_Pero nunca puso en desmedro nada de lo que yo sentía por ustedes dos y por papá. Si pienso un momento solamente en mí, creo que no tomé una buena decisión. Pero teniendo en cuenta a la familia creo que sí._

_Aunque debo ser honesta y admitirlo, Seiya comprendió desde el principio, mejor que yo, lo que for mábamos entre ambos. Creo que sólo con el tiempo comencé, gradualmen te, a captar el significado. Si realmen te lo hubiera comprendido, cuando me pidió cara a cara que me fuera con él, probablemente lo habría hecho._

_Él pensaba que el mundo se había vuelto demasiado racional, que había dejado de confiar en la magia como debía. A menudo me pregunté si yo no había sido demasiado racional al tomar mi decisión._

_Estoy segura de que mi voluntad sobre mi entierro debe de haberles pa recido incomprensible; tal vez pensa ron que era el producto de la confu sión mental de una vieja. Después de leer la carta del abogado de Seattle de 2004 y mis cuadernos, comprenderán por qué hice ese pedido. Le di mi vida a mi familia; y queria darle a Seiya lo que quedaba de mí._

_Creo que Darien sabía que habia algo en mí a lo que él no tenía acceso,_

_y a veces me pregunto si encontró el sobre marrón que yo guardaba en casa en el escritorio. Poco antes de su muerte estaba sentada junto a él en el hospital de Des Moines y me dijo: "Serena, sé que tú también tuviste tus propios sueños. Lamento no haber podido dártelos yo". Fue el momento más conmovedor de nuestra vida en común._

_No quiero que sientan culpa ni pena por ninguna de estas cosas. No es mi intención provocarlas. Sólo quiero que sepan cuánto amé a Seiya. Lo tuve en mis pensamientos todos los días, todos estos años, lo mismo que él._

_Aunque nunca volvimos a hablarnos, seguimos indisolublemente uni dos; todo cuanto pueden estarlo dos personas. No encuentro las palabras para expresar esto adecuadamente. El lo expresó mejor cuando dijo que ha bíamos dejado de ser dos seres separados, y que en cambio nos habíamos convertido en un tercero formado por los dos. Ninguno de los dos existía en forma independiente de ese ser. Y ese ser andaba ala deriva._

_Rini, recordarás la terrible pelea que tuvimos una vez sobre un vestido color rosa pálido que yo guardaba en mi placard. Tú lo habías visto y querías ponértelo. Decías que no recorda bas habérmelo visto puesto nunca, en tonces, ¿por qué no podía arreglarlo para que te sirviera a ti? Ese fue el ves tido que me puse la noche que Seiya y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez. Nunca en mi vida estuve tan bonita como esa noche. El vestido era un pe queño recuerdo tonto de aquella épo ca. Por eso nunca volví a ponérmelo y me negué a permitirte usarlo._

_Después que Seiya se fue de aquí en 1986 me di cuenta de lo poco que sabia de él en términos de la historia de su familia. Aunque creo que me enteré de casi todo lo demás que le concernía, de todo lo que realmente importaba, en esos breves días. Era hijo único, sus padres habían muerto, y él había nacido en un pueblito de Ohio._

_Ni siquiera estoy segura de si fue a la universidad, o aun a la escuela se cundaria, pero tenía una inteligencia brillante a su manera cruda, primiti va, casi mística. _

_Estuvo casado una vez y se divorció, mucho antes de conocerme. No tuvo hijos, y las largas ausencias de en sus viajes fotográficos fueron de masiado para el matrimonio. El asu mía la culpa por la separación._

_Aparte de eso, que yo sepa Seiya no tenía familia. Yo les pido que lo consideren parte de la nuestra. Al menos yo tenía una familia, una vida con otros. Él estaba solo. No era justo, y yo lo sabía._

_Prefiero, o al menos eso creo, por la memoria de Darien y por la forma en que habla la gente, que de alguna manera todo esto quede en el seno de la familia Chiba. Pero lo dejo a jui cio de ustedes._

_De todas maneras por cierto no me avergüenzo de lo que Seiya y yo tuvimos entre los dos. Al contra rio. Todos estos años lo amé desespe radamente, aunque por mis propias razones traté una sola vez de ponerme en contacto con él. Fue después de la muerte del padre de ustedes. Mi inten to fracasó, y temí que le hubiese suce dido algo, y por ese miedo nunca volví a intentarlo. Simplemente no podía enfrentar la realidad. De manera que __se imaginarán lo __que __sentí cuando __lle gó el paquete con la carta del __abogado __en 2004._

_Como les dije, espero que comprendan que __no __pienso mal de __mí misma. __Si me __aman, __deben amar lo que luce._

_Seiya Kou me enseñó lo que es ser mujer en una forma que pocas __mu __jeres, tal vez __ninguna, __experimentará __jamás. Era un __hombre agradable y cálido, y por cierto merece el respeto y quizás el __amor __de ustedes. Espero que puedan brindarle las __dos cosas. A su manera, __a través de mí, fue __bueno __con ustedes._

_Que Dios los __acompañe, __hijos míos._

_Mamá._

Silencio en la vieja cocina. Mamoru inspiró profundamente y miró por la ventana. Rini miró alrededor, la pileta, el piso, la mesa, todo.

Cuando habló su voz era casi un suspiro.

-Ay, Mamoru, Mamoru, piensa en ellos todos estos años, deseándose tan desesperadamente. Ella renunció a él por nosotros y por papá. Y Seiya se mantuvo aparte por respeto a los sentimientos de mamá por nosotros, me resulta difícil pensarlo. Tratamos con tanta indife rencia a nuestros matrimonios, y nosotros fuimos parte de la razón de que ese increí ble amor terminara como terminó.

Tuvieron cuatro días juntos, sólo cuatro. En toda una vida. Cuando nosotros fuimos a esa ridícula feria en Illinois. Mira la foto de mamá. Nunca la vi así. Tan increíblemente hermosa, y no es la fotografía. Es lo que él le hizo. Mírala, tan salvaje y libre. Con los cabellos al viento, el rostro lleno de vida. Está maravillosa.

-Dios mío -fue todo lo que pudo decir Mamoru, enjugándose la cara con un repa sador, y también los ojos cuando Rini no lo miraba.

Rini volvió a hablar.

-Aparentemente él nunca trató de co municarse con ella en esos años. Y debe de haber muerto solo; por eso le hizo enviar las cámaras. Recuerdo la pelea que tuvi mos mamá y yo por el vestido rosa. Duró días y días. Ella se limitaba a decir: "No, Rini, ése no".

Y Mamoru recordó la vieja mesa a la que estaban sentados. Ahora comprendía por qué Serena le había pedido que volviera a traerla a la cocina después de la muerte de su padre.

Rini abrió el sobre pequeño acolchado.

-Aquí está la pulsera, y la cadena con el medallón de plata de él. Y la nota que men ciona mamá en su carta, la que ella le dejó en Roseman Bridge. Por eso es que la foto del puente que él le envió muestra el papel clavado allí con una tachuela.

-Mamoru, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Piénsa lo; vuelvo en un minuto.

Rini subió corriendo la escalera y volvió unos minutos después con el vesti do rosa cuidadosamente doblado en una funda de plástico. Lo desplegó para mos trárselo a Mamoru.

-Imagínala con este vestido y bailando con él aquí, en la cocina. Piensa en todo el tiempo que hemos pasado aquí y en las imágenes que ella debe de haber recordado mientras cocinaba y cuando estábamos todos aquí con ella, hablando de nuestros problemas, pensando a qué universidad ir, comentando lo difícil que es tener éxito en el matrimonio. Dios mío, qué inocentes e inmaduros somos comparados con ella.

Mamoru asintió con un gesto y se volvió hacia las alacenas que había sobre la pileta.

-¿Mamá tendría alguna bebida por aquí? Por Dios, qué bien me vendría. Como respuesta a tu pregunta te diré que no sé lo que vamos a hacer.

Buscando en las alacenas encontró una botella de brandy, casi vacía.

-Alcanza para dos copas, Rini. ¿Quieres?

-Sí.

Mamoru sacó las únicas dos copas para brandy que había en la alacena y las colocó en la mesa de fórmica amarilla. Vertió lo que quedaba del contenido de la botella, mientras Rini comenzaba a leer en si lencio el primer volumen de las memorias de su madre.

"Seiya Kou llegó a mi vida el 16 de agosto de 1986, un lunes. Estaba tratando de encontrar Roseman Bridge. Era casi de noche, hacía calor, y él venía en una pickup a la que llamaba Harry..."

_El amor es el sentimiento mas limpio, puro y feroz, no importa la edad que tengas el algún día te encontrará pero en ti estará la decisión de aceptarlo o dejarlo ir._

_Yo Serena Tsukino… lo deje ir…..pero lo viví como nunca jamás en sus vidas podrán hacerlo, ahora es tiempo de partir, de ir a sus brazos y acunarme en ellos por toda la eternidad…._

_**Entrevista con "Nighthawk" Cummings**_

Tanto me conmovió esta historia de Seiya Kou y Serena Chiba, que mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, preguntándome que fue del ultimo tiempo de este fotógrafo porque no se sabia nada de él.

Eran muchas interrogantes, así que luego de haber leído todos los Diarios de Serena Chiba, y haber hablado a la Nacional Geografic, contrate un detective privado, luego de un año de búsqueda un día me llamo y me dio la información de donde había estado Seiya Kou. No lo dude, tome mi auto, me monte en la carretera y a toda velocidad me fui a Seattle.

**Entrevista:**

Estaba haciendo unas funciones en Shorty's, en Seattle, donde vivía entonces, y necesitaba una buena foto mía en blanco y negro para publicidad. El contrabajista me dijo que había un tipo que vivía en una de las islas y trabajaba bien. No tenía telé fono, de manera que le mandé una tarjeta.

Vino a verme; era un individuo un poco estrafalario que andaba con jeans, botas y tiradores color naranja. El tipo sacó unas cámaras viejas y estropeadas que nadie hu biera dicho' que funcionaban; yo pensé "Ay, Dios mío". Me puso contra una pared de color claro con el saxofón y me dijo que tocara no más, sin parar. Así que toqué. Los primeros tres minutos se quedó ahí pa rado, mirándome muy atentamente, con los ojos azules más serenos que he visto.

Después empezó a tomar fotos. Y me pi dió que tocara Las hojas muertas. Toqué. Toqué por lo menos diez minutos mientras él disparaba sin cesar, una foto tras otra. Después dijo: "Bueno, ya está. Mañana se las entrego".

Al día siguiente me las trajo y me quedé pasmado. A mí me han sacado muchas fotos, pero ésas eran las mejores, de lejos. Me cobró cincuenta dólares, que me pareció muy barato. Me agradeció, y al salir me preguntó dónde estaba tocando. "En Shor ty's" le dije.

Varias noches después miro al público y lo veo sentado en una mesa de un rincón, escuchando con verdadera atención. Bien, empezó a venir una vez por semana, siem pre los martes; siempre bebía cerveza, aunque no mucho.

A veces, en los intervalos, yo iba a charlar unos minutos con él. Era un hombre callado, no decía mucho, pero era muy agradable, y siempre me preguntaba cor tésmente si no quería tocar Las _hojas _muertas.

Después de un tiempo llegamos a cono cemos un poco. A mí me gustaba ir al puerto a ver el agua y los barcos; a él tam bién. De modo que llegamos a sentarnos en un mismo banco y a charlar tardes enteras. Éramos un par de viejos que empiezan a marchitarse, a sentirse poco importantes, algo anticuados.

El solía llevar a su perro. Lindo perro. Lo llamaba Camino.

Comprendía la magia. Los músicos de jazz también la conocen. Tal vez por eso nos llevábamos bien. Uno toca una melodía que ya ha tocado miles de veces, y de pronto surge un montón de ideas nuevas del saxo sin que hayan pasado siquiera por la mente consciente. El decía que la fotografía y la vida eran así. Y agregó: "Como hacer el amor a la mujer que uno ama".

El estaba trabajando en algo con lo que intentaba convertir a la música en imáge nes visuales. Me dijo: "John, ¿te acuerdas de ese adorno que casi siempre haces en el cuarto compás _de Dama sofisticada? _Bien, creo que hace un par de días logré ponerlo en película. La luz pasó muy bien a través del agua y una garza azul giró frente al visor más o menos al mismo tiempo. Se pue de decir que _vi _ese adorno y lo oí al mismo tiempo mientras disparaba la cámara".

Dedicaba todo su tiempo a ese asunto de poner la música en imágenes. Estaba obse sionado. No sé de qué vivía.

Hablaba poco de su propia vida. Yo sabía que había viajado mucho haciendo fotografía, pero no supe más hasta un día que le pregunté sobre el objeto de plata que lle vaba colgado al cuello con una cadena. Al acercarme vi que decía "Bombon" grabado en el medallón. Entonces le pregunté: "¿Hubo algo especial en eso?".

No respondió de inmediato; se quedó mirando el agua. Luego dijo: "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?" Bien, era lunes, mi noche libre, de manera que le dije que tenía todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Empezó a hablar. Era como haber abierto un grifo. Habló toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche. Yo sentía que era algo que él tenía guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Nunca mencionó el apellido de la mujer, nunca dijo dónde había sucedido todo eso. Pero créame que Seiya Kou era un poeta cuando hablaba de ella. Debe de ha ber sido una mujer especial, una señora increíble. Seiya citó una parte de algo que había escrito para ella... algo sobre la Di mensión Z, según recuerdo. Mientras lo escuchaba pensé que se parecía a una de las improvisaciones libres de Omette Coleman.

Y, mire, él lloraba mientras me lo conta ba. Lloraba con grandes lágrimas, como llo ran los viejos, como las lágrimas que se arrancan con un saxofón. Después entendí por qué siempre pedía _Las hojas muertas. _Y, bueno, empecé a querer a ese hombre. Cualquiera que puede tener esos senti mientos por una mujer es digno de que lo quieran a él.

Así que me puse a pensar en eso, en la fuerza de eso que había entre la mujer y él. En lo que él llamaba "los viejos hábitos". Y me dije: "Tengo que tocar en el saxo esa fuerza, ese amor, hacer que los viejos hábi tos salgan de mi instrumento". Había algo muy lírico en todo eso.

Y entonces escribí este tema... me llevó tres meses. Yo quería que fuera algo sim ple, elegante. Es fácil hacer cosas complicadas. El verdadero desafío es la simplicidad. Trabajé todos los días hasta que conseguí lo que quería. Lo trabajé un poco más y es cribí unas páginas de guía para el piano y el contrabajo. Por fin una noche lo toqué.

Él estaba allí, entre el público. Un martes a la noche, como de costumbre. Suele ser una noche floja, unas veinte personas en el bar, y nadie le presta mucha atención al grupo.

El estaba sentado allí, en silencio, escu chando con gran atención, como siempre, y yo digo por el micrófono: "Voy a tocar un tema que escribí para un amigo mío. Se llama _Bombon"._

Lo miraba mientras hablaba. Él miraba la botella de cerveza, pero cuando dije _Bombón _levantó lentamente los ojos hacia mí, se echó hacia atrás los cabellos grises con las manos, encendió un Camel, y sus ojos azules ya no se apartaron de mí.

Hice sonar como nunca al instrumento, lo hice llorar por todos los kilómetros y los años que separaban a esos dos seres. En la primera parte había una pequeña figura melódica que de alguna manera pronuncia ba el nombre: Bom-bon...

Cuando terminé él se puso de pie, muy erguido, sonrió y saludó con la cabeza, pagó la cuenta y se fue. Desde entonces siempre tocaba el tema cuando él venía. El le puso marco a una fotografía de un viejo puente cubierto y me la regaló como agra decimiento por la canción. Está colgada allí. Nunca me dijo dónde la sacó, pero dice "Roseman Bridge" debajo de su firma.

Un martes a la noche, hace siete años, tal vez ocho, no apareció. No vino tampoco a la semana siguiente. Pensé que estaría enfermo o que algo le pasaba. Empecé a preocuparme, fui al puerto, pregunté por allí. Nadie sabía nada de él. Finalmente tomé un barco hasta la isla donde vivía. Su casa era una vieja cabaña, más bien una covacha junto a la orilla del mar.

Un vecino me vio vagando por allí y me preguntó qué hacía.

Se lo dije. El vecino me dijo que había muerto unos diez días atrás. Dios, cómo me dolió. Todavía me duele. Me gustaba mucho ese tipo. Tenía algo, no sé qué. Me daba la sensación de que sabía cosas que el resto de nosotros no sabemos.

Le pregunté al vecino por el perro. No sabía. Dijo que tampoco conocía a Kou Llamé al corral municipal y allá estaba Camino. Fui a buscarlo y se lo regalé a mi so brino. La última vez que los vi el Inca y el perro estaban en un idilio. Eso me hizo sentir bien.

De todos modos ésa es la historia. Poco después de enterarme de lo que había pasado con Seiya empezó a sucederme que el brazo izquierdo se me entumece cuando toco más de veinte minutos. Es por un pro blema de columna. De manera que no tra bajo más.

Pero créame que nunca olvido la historia que me contó sobre él y esa mujer. Y todos los martes saco el saxo y toco la melodía que escribí para él. La toco aquí, para mí solo.

Y por alguna razón siempre miro la foto que me dio mientras la estoy tocando. No sé qué pasa, pero no puedo quitar los ojos de la foto mientras toco la melodía.

Cada atardecer ahí estoy yo, haciendo llorar al viejo instrumento, tocando esa melodía para un hombre llamado Seiya Kou y una mujer a quien él llamaba Bombon.

**FIN**


End file.
